The Banished Titan
by The King of Emerald
Summary: Solor has been banished from his home, and forced to live with the one thing he despises most. As he enters jump city, he has no idea how strange his life will become. See what happens when a dragon becomes a Titan. Rated T because there may be some language later.
1. Go

**Well, I know that most of my followers are expecting a chapter in my MLP fanfic… but this was an idea that has been bothering me for a good long while.**

**Okay, first things first. I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own Robin, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, or any of the villains. They are copyrighted by DC comics, and thus this is only a fanfic.**

**I DO, however, own the concept of Lair, the Great Circle, and Solor. What are these?**

**Well, you'll have to read and find out.**

XxXxX

Faster and faster still. He needed to escape the tunnel, before it collapsed around him. Already, the cavern behind him was closing up, the very rocks and dirt moving as a mouth, attempting to snatch up their prey. Finally, a glint of light shone in his eyes, and he knew he had finally reached the surface. He burst from the cave, his wings expanding as he let out a triumphant roar. A rumble behind him told him that the cave was now sealed.

**"Damn them"**, he growled, lowering himself to the ground. **"How dare they banish me? I did not know my opponent! I had no idea he could get me banished!"** He clawed a bit at the earth, in irritation, but quickly stopped, remembering his promise. **"No… I have to do this. I promised Father…"**

The first thing the dragon needed to do was figure out where to go next. He had been told nothing about where he would stay, or what he would do. But he did know one thing; if he was going to live with humans, he needed to look like one. His form rippled, the golden scales adorning his body shifting. His three-toed claws became five fingered hands in a flash, and his crest became flowing hair that framed his now flattened face. His eyes remained green, although now his pupils were more circular than elongated like a snake's. And, fortunately, he was able to shift into an outfit, which consisted of only a pair of blue jean shorts, a black shirt, and a pair of flip flops, considering the warm weather. By his height and weight, he looked to be about sixteen years old, and he was rugged looking.

"Ugh… I hate being human", he said distastefully, looking himself over. "Such ugly creatures." He looked to the horizon, and saw a city not too far away from him. "Perhaps I shall go there. After all, the more humans, the more likely I am to figure out what I need to do to go home, right?" With that logic in his head, he began the trek towards the city, passing a sign.

If he could read, he'd see that it said "Welcome to Jump City".

XxXxX

The dragon in disguise looked around the city, fascinated by the lights. He didn't have anything like this back home, and while he thought they were in no comparison with the stars, they were rather beautiful. And there were so many people, much more than there were dragons in one spot. How could they stand being packed up together in such a small area?

He ended up in front of the Pizza place, following the smell of food. He was about to go inside before he stopped, his ear twitching. Despite his human look, he still had better senses, and he turned, seeing a streak of green light heading right towards him. With reflexes much more developed than others, he quickly jumped out of the way. When the smoke cleared, he was surprised to see a girl in the crater.

She stood upright, her clothing consisting of a black top and skirt, with what looked like purple armor being worn underneath. Her face was adorned with some sort of plate covering, and what amazed him the most was that her eyes were glowing a bright, neon green. Then he noticed that her hands seemed bound together.

_Is she a… criminal?_ he thought to himself, stepping further back. _I can't get involved… I'm not supposed to interfere with human affairs. _Then he noticed that she was speaking in a language very different than the other humans seemed to speak. None of them understood, and backed away when she shoved her cuffs towards them. _Then again… she isn't human, is she?_

Suddenly, a bright flash enveloped the alien girl, and she flew into a rage, beginning to attack everything around her, including a taxi, a payphone and a streetlight. He had to duck to avoid the last, and growled a bit angrily. _If she keeps doing this, she may harm the humans… good. Maybe then I'll get out of this early._

He noticed her pulling on her cuffs a bit angrily, before suddenly turning toward the pillar that held the balcony of the pizza place. She ran over, starting to slam her cuffs against the pillar, shouting out in the strange tongue with every cry, until an odd object struck her on the side of the face.

"Who are you?" he heard, and turned to see another human. This one, however, was dressed even odder than the alien. He wore a bright red top and green pants, along with steel-toed shoes and a mask over his eyes. An R was pinned to his chest, and a cape seemed to be wrapped around his neck. The dragon in disguise raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh. _Is that the latest human fashion? Or is he trying to set a trend?_

The alien girl didn't seem to appreciate getting hit, and promptly began swinging at the boy, who dodged her every move. After a few misses, the boy threw something at her, causing a small explosion, which did nothing to her but seem to make her angrier. It was then she displayed a feat of strength that even surprised the dragon by lifting up a car with her foot and kicking it at the boy, who dodged it…

… only for the car to fly in the dragon's direction.

Before he could respond, the vehicle exploded, sending the dragon flying back and skidding on the ground, right into an alley. He growled angrily as he began getting up, disoriented by the blast.

"Are you okay?" a monotone voice said, and he turned. Another human was facing him, although her entire body was covered in a blue cloak, so it was difficult to tell. If it weren't for her scent he wouldn't have been able to do so.

"I'm fine", he snarled, getting up. "Just mad. No one harms Solor." It looked like she was going to ask what he meant, when the sound of bones popping stopped her. Just like that, his scales had replaced his skin, and his crest formed on his horns grew from under his hair, curving forward like a bull's. His hands turned back into claws, and his five-toed feet became three-toed talons. His tail grew out, reaching the ground easily, and just like that, his transformation was complete.

With an inhuman roar, he suddenly flew forward, flapping his wings. At this point, he could see that two more humans had joined the first. But he didn't pay them any mind; all that he focused on was fighting the alien who had struck him. With another roar, he struck out at the girl, swinging his claws viciously. She managed to dodge him, using her own cuffs to block his attacks.

"RARGH! STUPID ALIEN!" he yelled, getting irritated even more. "YOU FIGHT THE HUMAN, BUT RUN FROM ME?! COWARD!" It seemed that the word coward had an affect, or she just got lucky, because she suddenly swung her arms up, hitting him in the jaw and sending the dragon back farther, landing next to the other humans. And it looked like that hit was finally enough for the outer layer of her cuffs, because now her hands were exposed, and she began firing at them bolts of green energy. Solor and the other males quickly ran for shelter, behind a large bus as she continued firing rapidly for about 30 seconds, until she collapsed on her knees, obviously exhausted from the battle. It was then he finally got a good look at the other two humans.

One was much shorter, and wore a purple and black jumpsuit over his body, with big grey gloves over his hands. He also wore a purple and silver mask over his face. But possibly the oddest thing about him was his green skin and his scent. He smelled like a human, but at the same time, like a plethora of animals.

The other was much larger, wearing a grey hooded sweatshirt, black pants, and black gloves. Under the hood, Solor could see a glowing red eye and a normal brown one. "Girl's gonna wreck the whole city", he said, his voice deep and strong.

"I won't let her", the first one with the R on his chest said, punching his fist into his palm. "I won't lose this fight." With that, he began running, followed by the giant and the green one before Solor started running as well. And they would have made it, if not for the great black bird that appeared before them, blocking their way.

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer", a familiar monotone said, as the hooded girl from before suddenly appeared from thin air.

_Have to admit, for humans, these four certainly are powerful… not of the Aspects' design, either… just what are they? _the dragon thought, relaxing. He was still angered by the alien, but now that he could see how she sat and how tired she was, he couldn't help but feel pity. _I better not be going soft._

"Let me get closer to her", Solor said to the one with the R. He had an air of leadership around him. "I believe I shall be able to calm her down."

"What makes you so sure? You look like a walking nightmare", the spiky-haired on responded.

"She may not think so", Solor countered. And without waiting for another reply, he approached the red-haired alien, who immediately got up, pointing her exposed hands at him, sparking green with energy.

"It's okay", Solor replied. "I will not hurt you, alien." He held his claws up, showing his surrender. "I may be angry, but I am not without mercy. And I recognize fear when I see it." He reached forward slowly, so as not to scare her, and took a hold of her hands, bringing her closer. He noted that her skin was tough, and obviously suited for extreme temperature changes. Otherwise, she wouldn't have survived entering the earth's atmosphere. So, with a deep breath, he suddenly let loose a jet of green flame, concentrated so that he could melt the metal of the cuffs she wore.

"What are you doing?!" the spiky-haired one cried, starting to run forward, only to be stopped by the giant.

"Let him. He seems to know what he's doing."

And just at that moment, the cuffs fell, causing a small tremor as they hit the ground. "There", Solor said, letting go of her hands. "You are free."

The alien rubbed her wrists, then looked at the dragon. Suddenly, before he could stop her, his lips were captured by hers. He did not know what to do, and thus offered little resistance when she pushed him to the ground. "If you wish not to be destroyed", she told him, her eyes beginning to glow again, "then you will leave me alone." She then suddenly took off, flying into the air and vanishing over the skyscrapers of the city.

"… So, I'm Beast Boy. Who're you?"

Solor turned around, glaring at the short one. "Is now really the time for introductions, green one?"

The giant chuckled a bit at the smaller one's gaping mouth, as if he just insulted his mother. "Well, whoever she was, the girl sure knows how to make an impression."

The green one - Beast Boy - smiled as he turned to the others. "I think we made a pretty good impression. Crazy space chick's gone, the city's safe… mission accomplished, right sir?"

"Seriously, stop calling me that", said the spiky haired one.

"Roger."

"Looks like we're done. I appreciate the help." With that, the normal human began to walk away, in the direction of the alien's flight.

"You're going after her?" said the robed girl.

"I have to find out if she's a threat."

"More like find out if she'll give him a kiss", the giant muttered.

Beast Boy began following the leader, his scrawny legs carrying him as fast as they could. "Hey, sir - I mean, Robin? Do you maybe-"

"Sorry. I just went solo. I'm not really looking to join a team", Robin interrupted, continuing to walk off.

"… need a sidekick?" BB finished lamely. He then turned, looking back at the rest of the group. "Wanna go get a pizza?"

Solor sneered, turning away. "I don't dine with humans", he said indignantly, beginning to walk away. He heard the female decline Beast Boy's offer, but he didn't pay attention.

_These are humans… right? They seem so much… more powerful than normal. This is definitely odd…_

"DUDE!" came the cry of Beast Boy, snapping Solor out of his thoughts. He was about to give the boy a tongue lashing when he saw the ship flying above their heads.

"Looks like space girl has friends", Cyborg growled out.

"Or enemies", Robin added, having rejoined the group the minute he saw the ship.

As soon as that left his mouth, a hologram appeared below the ship, revealing a slimy creature. It looked like a blue mix between a human, gecko, and fish put together. "People of Earth", it said, it's voice dripping with venom. Obviously, it was used to being in charge. "We come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner. A very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere, and we will leave your city with only minimal damage. But if you attempt to assist her… your destruction will be absolute."

Just like that, a part of the ship opened up slowly.

"That's one big ship", stated Cyborg.

"And those are some scary looking aliens", whined Beast Boy. Even as they spoke, a large group of the gecko-like beings were flying toward the city, since the ship was located outside of the bay.

"They told us not to interfere", Raven reminded them. But Robin certainly didn't look like he was going to stay there.

"You're still going after her, aren't you?" Cyborg asked.

"Can we come too?" Beast Boy pleaded, looking excited.

Robin let a smirk form on his face. "I guess I could team up just this once."

Solor growled. "Count me out. I shouldn't have interfered in the first place." With that, he slowly shifted back to his human form. He turned, beginning to slowly walk away.

"We could use your help", Robin countered.

He turned back to the group of teens. "I was told not to interfere with human matters."

Beast Boy grinned. "What about aliens?"

At that Soloris smirked, his horns starting to grow back. "Well, my father never said anything about that." The group started leaving, but Solor stopped, turning back to Raven. "You in?"

"I'm not the hero type. Trust me. If you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around", she told them, turning her back to them.

Robin only smiled, walked over, and turned her around again. "I know enough", he said, causing her to smile.

XxXxX

When they found the alien, she was inside a video store, eating at quite a rapid speed, disgusting and impressing Solor. _For such a small thing, she sure eats a lot._

"Um… those taste better without the wrapper", Beast Boy piped up, his ears drooping slightly.

Just like that, the alien turned, her hands glowing with energy. Everyone held their hands up, and Robin spoke. "It's alright. We're friends, remember?"

"Friends?", she said, sounding both intimidating and confused. "Why? For what purpose did you free me?"

"I was being nice", Solor said, crossing his arms.

"Nice… we do not have this word on my planet", she responded, her eyes narrowing as they glowed. "Closest we have is Ru'tha - weak."

At that the dragon puffed indignantly. "Are you challenging me?!"

"Well, around here", Cyborg started, putting a hand on the young dragon, "nice means nice. And if you want us to keep being nice, you better tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner."

At that, she lowered her hands, her eyes stopped glowing, and a frown adorned her face. "Not prisoner. I am… prize. The Gordanians deliver me to the citadel, where I am to live my days as a servant."

"And the citadel?" Raven asked, dreading the response.

"Not. Nice."

"Then they're not taking you. Not if I have anything to say about it", Rboin said, approaching the alien girl.

"Um, don't you mean us?" Beast Boy corrected, puffing his chest a bit.

An explosion interrupted any more words from being said. "SEIZE HER!" the leader of the Gordanian group commanded, pointing at the alien.

Everyone looked at each other, then smirked as they all charged. Solor quickly spun around, heavily striking the geckos that surrounded him with his thick, powerful tail. He lost track of the other teenagers, focusing his attack on the offenders. One struck him from behind, but he growled, his scales deflecting the damage as he lashed out with his fist, uppercutting the gecko that struck him. He then jumped onto another one, striking with his claws, only to have them deflected by the alien's spear. He then noticed his… ally, for lack of a better term, struggling with another, and grabbed his opponent, throwing it at hers.

Soon, the rest of the Gordanians, that weren't knocked out that is, flew off, retreating. The remaining alien turned to the rest of the group. "I believe your expression is 'thanks'."

"Oh man", Cyborg said, holding onto the rags that were once his clothes. "My suit…"

"So? You look way cooler without it", Beast Boy complimented.

"Yeah", Cyborg said dryly. "Like I'm gonna take advice from the guy in the goofy mask."

"Goofy?" Beast Boy said, looking hurt. "My mask is cool… isn't it? Raven?" When he was met with the shaking of heads, he tried to protect his mask. "But what about my secret identity?"

"What secret identity? You're green", Raven pointed out. The argument ended when Beast Boy couldn't come up with a good response, and he reluctantly pulled his mask off, revealing more of his green skin and hair.

"This isn't over", Solar started, gaining everyone's attention. "Now that we've interfered…"

"Trogar will strike harder", the alien said. "It is only a matter of-"

"Fools! The Earth scum were warned!" The hologram shot up once more, revealing the leader, Trogar. "Your city shall be destroyed!"

The teens all looked up, toward the ship. Finally, Solor could see the opening. _That's not just a design in the ship_, he realized. _That is a weapon! We have to get up there and stop them!_

Just as he was about to voice his opinion, everyone had begun fighting. He didn't know what to do; he knew humans fought, but this wasn't the appropriate time for it. Yet he was amazed that these five could do so at the worst possible time.

"QUIET!" came a suddenly loud voice, and everyone turned toward Raven, who started looking sheepish. "Hi…"

"Look", Solor growled, getting in between everyone. "It doesn't matter how we got in this mess. We're in it together." He gave everyone a look, and couldn't help but smile. They were a powerful team. As long as they stuck together, nothing could stand in their way.

"But once we save the city, you are on your own."

Of course, it isn't that simple when you have a lone wolf in the group…

XxXxX

It took a little bit of magic and luck, but Raven managed to get everyone onto the ship using her powers. Solor had to repress a shudder. That energy was just… dark. It didn't feel natural… at least not to him. And apparently Beat Boy too, who was more vocal with his response and almost calling them creepy. Robin took the lead, with Starfire close behind and Beast Boy and Cyborg as well. The dragon turned to Raven, who hadn't move up. "Why are you alone?" he asked curiously.

"You heard the kid. I don't exactly fit in", Raven replied, almost looking sad.

Solor stared at her, as if she had said the dumbest thing ever. "He is green, I am a dragon, she is an alien, and half of Cyborg is metal. I think you shall fit in fine."

Raven couldn't help but smile back at the dragon, as they continued on into the ship. As they walked, the alien girl kept sneaking glances back at the dragon boy. It was something obviously noticeable, but Solor decided to ignore it. There was no harm in looking, after all.

_Maybe these creatures aren't as bad as I thought..._

As they finally reached the last door, they could hear the voice of the leader, Trogar. "The Earth scum shall learn that it will take more than six juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Trogar."

That was when their leader, Robin, decided to open the door with a bomb. "We're not six heroes. We're one team."

And thus the final battle between them and the Gordanians began.

Again, Solor lost track of the fighting, opting instead to focus on his own enemies. After a few goons got in the way, he was facing Trogar himself, and holding his own. Every punch was met by a punch, but eventually Trogar pinned him down, glaring evilly.

"I shall show you what Gordanians do to such lesser beings", the leader growled, raising a claw.

That struck a nerve, and Solor started shoving against Trogar's large hand. "I. AM. NOT. LESS. THAN YOU!" With that, he breathed a steady stream of flame, forcing the space gecko to let him go, howling in pain.

"Get away from my friends!" he heard Raven shout. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

And just like that, a powerful explosion destroyed the roof of the control room. The ship fell all the way into the bay, and most of the Gordanians were knocked out.

Except for the leader, of course.

Trogar approached the empathic witch, claws gleaming, when suddenly a sonic blast hit him in the back, finally ending him. Cyborg stared at the fallen alien, then back at his arm. "Alright, I'm only gonna say this once.

"Booyah."

XxXxX

It took until the dawn, but they managed to swim to the island in the bay. A small piece of the ship had landed on it, stuck in the ground. At least, small compared to the rest of the ship, which was humongous. The five natives to Earth were watching the sunrise.

"That's quite a view", Raven commented.

"Beautiful", Solor agreed, having decided to stay in his half form. At least they could think he was part human or something.

"Someone should build a house here", mused Cyborg.

Beast Boy nodded, lightly nudging Raven. "Yeah, if you like sunshine, and the beach."

Raven let out a little giggle. "You know, you're kinda funny."

"You think I'm funny?" Beast Boy asked, stars shining in his eyes. "I know some jokes!" The empath immediately looked like she regretted telling him that.

"Please", came a gentle voice, unlike what they heard at night. When they turned, the visitor to their world had changed outfits. Now she wore a purple top, silver gloves, a purple skirt, and purple boots. She also wore a silver bracelet on her right arm and a special collar with what looked like an emerald attached to it. Even Solor had to admit, for an alien, she looked very pretty.

"We still do not know your name", he commented, ignoring the indignant look from Robin.

"In your language, it would be Star… fire."

"Welcome to Earth, Starfire", Robin said, this time cutting Solor off, who glared at the smaller human.

Either Starfire didn't notice, or she chose to ignore the two shooting glares at each other. "I thank you all for your kindness and your help. And I wish to ask permission to remain here, where the people are most strange, but also most kind." As she said the last few words, her cheeks turned lightly pink as she looked to the dragon.

_Is she getting sick? _he wondered, looking a little bit worried.

"You don't need our permission", Raven told her, smiling.

"But if you want our friendship, you have it", Solor said, giving a reluctant grin.

Cyborg looked at them all, his own smile forming on his face. "Guess we could all use some new friends."

"Besides", Beast Boy added, "we kinda made a great team."

"I thought we might want to keep in touch", Robin said, holding out four communicators, which everyone took. "So Cyborg and I made these."

"Made them from my own circuits."

"If there's trouble", Robin finished, "you know who to call."

Solor looked at his yellow communicator, and reluctantly put it in his pocket. While he would have preferred to have left and forget that this ever happened, he had to admit… it felt good helping them. _Perhaps, _he though, _my mission is with them. After all… I'd like to see these humans grow, and learn what they value the most._

_I think I shall have fun with these teenage titans_, he decided, a sincere grin forming on his face


	2. Divide and Conquer

It had taken time, but the team had been able to build a tower out of the remnants of the Gordanian ship that had been left behind. Since they had agreed upon the name Teen Titans, they decided the tower should be shaped into a giant T. Solor thought it was a gaudy addition to the bay, but in the end, he got outvoted.

Cyborg was proud to say that he had done most of the construction, with everyone's help. He was the one that drew out the plans and designed the security, but he couldn't have done it all on his own. Fortunately, he had Starfire, Beast Boy, and Solor to help put everything together. Eventually, he worked on the wiring himself, and after a couple days, it was lights on in the tower. Everything was finally completed.

"Okay, y'all", Cyborg said, grinning from ear to ear. "I would like to be the first to welcome you to Titan's Tower!"

"Wonderful!" Starfire cheered, clapping her hands together.

"Alright", said Beast Boy, his grin almost matching Cyborg, "let's open her up and see what we got!"

Solor only snorted. The tower was impressive, but it wasn't a home to him.

Robin approached the door, punching in the access code that he had been given, and lead the others inside. Raven was walking next to the dragon, and looked over at him. "So… why are you so distanced from the others?" she asked.

"Because I'm not like any of you", he replied, a little annoyed at her intrusion. "I'm just better."

That got a frown out of the empath, but she decided it wasn't worth arguing over.

As soon as the team arrived in the living room/kitchen area, Solor decided to break off from the rest of the group. He entered another door, finding a hallway with many more doors in it. They all seemed to be marked, and eventually he found one with his own name on it. _Cyborg must have assigned rooms_, he decided, and entered. There was little to nothing in there, possibly for Solor to decorate it himself. Not that he really cared, though; just give him a cave and he'd sleep like a baby.

After deeming the room fit for him, he walked back out, and joined the group once again, just as they were being shown the computer… that was composed of the main window/t.v. in the living room. "And this is where the magic happens", Cyborg said, practically bouncing like a little kid at Christmas.

"We've gotten permission to hook our system to the alarms all over the city", Robin was telling them. "Anything happens, we'll know about it."

It was just then that the alarm started blaring, and symbols appeared on the computer.

"There's a rock monster breaking into the prison!" Cyborg typed into the computer, accessing the criminal's file. "His name is Cinderblock."

"Dude, why would anyone want to break into jail?" Beast Boy asked, an eyebrow raised.

"It doesn't matter. If he wants in so bad, let's help him out", Robin declared.

Solor snorted, amused by the statement. "Then, shall we?"

"Yeah. Titans, GO!"

XxXxX

If only it was that easy. When they arrived, Cinderblock had managed to break into the main courtyard and building of the prison. When confronted, he did the smart thing and attacked.

Again, Solor focused only on the enemy. He charged along with his teammates, but to him, it was as if he was fighting Cinderblock alone. The dragon only got in a few slices, but they were evident enough, leaving deep gouges in the rock monster's thick hide. That, apparently, was enough to piss of the thing, because it delivered a swift kick toward the teen, who took the full brunt of it.

It all happened so fast then. Once Solor hit the wall, he felt the tips of his wings get crushed under the force of them hitting the wall, and he let out a roar of pain. He then stood up, attempting to flex his wings before hissing, immediately regretting it. "Damn! He sprained my wings!" It was then he looked up, realizing he was next to Raven again just before a large green dinosaur almost fell on them before turning back into Beast Boy. Both gave him a glare, and his only response was a nervous, "Watch out for falling giant dinosaurs" before opting to leave them alone.

Solor looked at Raven. "What were you going to do?"

"Wrap him up in some of those support beams", she said, pointing. "They're more than strong enough to hold him."

Solor grinned, seeing that apparently Cinderblock had an idea with them as well. Seeing that, Cyborg had grabbed one, and was currently having a duel with the monster, while Solor grabbed another, joining them in the fight. However, with a swat of his hand, he managed to hit them both and knocking them both on the ground before making a dash down the hall.

Then came what would forever be known as the Sonic Boom incident, and the jailbreak that resulted from it.

Needless to say, three members of the team were not very happy.

Then again, when is Solor happy?

"None of us would have seen one if Cyborg hadn't messed up!" Robin declared.

"ME?! I messed up nothing! YOU got in my way!"

"You were too far forward and Cinderblock got away because of it!"

"You're saying this is MY fault!?"

"Want me to say it again?!"

"Stop!" Starfire cried, getting between the arguing boys. "No more mean talking!"

"Yeah, if you two are gonna fight, we need time to sell tickets!" Beast Boy joked, before being snatched by a certain bronze-scaled Titan, who shot him a glare that said, "Shut it."

"Cinderblock escaped", Raven deadpanned. "No amount of yelling is going to change that. So stop acting like idiots and let's go home."

That would have been the plan… had Robin and Cyborg not muttered insults to each other, starting another shouting match between the two.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU'RE ON THIS TEAM!" Robin snarled, glaring at the mechanical teen.

"THAT MAKES TWO OF US! I QUIT!"

Solor watched, slightly amused, watched as the remaining members stared in shock as Cyborg stomped away. It was then his own thoughts reminded him of his mission. "I quit, as well", Solor said, starting to walk away.

"What?! No!" Starfire flew in front of him, blocking his way. "Friend Solor, you did not do anything wrong!"

"Yeah, dude", Beast Boy quipped. "Robin didn't yell at you."

"It does not matter", Solor said, gently moving them aside with his tail. "I do not belong here. I do not deal with human affairs."

"But you helped us before! You're a part of the team!" Robin shouted, glaring.

"That was before I was reminded of my mission." Solor felt himself morph back to his human form. He turned to leave again. "I'll keep my communicator, in case you need my help for emergencies. But do not attempt to contact me otherwise."

Starfire gently placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him once more. "Friend Solor… if you ever change your mind… we will welcome you with open arms."

"I appreciate the gesture", Solor responded, before walking out of the prison calmly, never looking back.

XxXxX

Most of Solor's travels included flying, or running. He never actually took the time to look around before. He managed to find himself in the park after dark, enjoying the view. There he had stayed for most of the next day, merely sitting there, reflecting on the past. A dozen times his communicator rang, but only with messages from Beast Boy, who was attempting to get both missing members back to the tower. After the twelfth time, Solor opened his communicator.

"What did I say about contacting me?"

"Dude, there you are! Why didn't you-"

"SILENCE!" he shouted, effectively shutting up his former teammate. "I told you once, and I will tell you again. Contact me only when you need my help. Otherwise, I will come to that tower and BURN it to the GROUND." After a moment's pause he whispered, "Do I make myself clear?"

"C-c-crystal."

"Good. Now stop calling me."

Solor sighed as he closed his communicator. Even now, he felt an emotion he never felt before. He could never explain it, since most of what he felt was pride, or joy, or rage. Never… this. Whatever it was, it soured his mood.

"It's called regret."

The teen turned to see a small child, no older than seven. Had he spoken?

"What you're feeling right now", the boy said, looking at the dragon. "It's called regret. It means that you did something that you wish you could take back."

"Oh really?" said Solor, looking down at his heart. "And what can I do to be rid of this useless emotion?"

"There's nothing you can do about what you did", the boy said, merely playing with his toy care. "The only thing you can do is think about why you regret it. I mean, that's what my big brother told me. He has a lot of regrets, and I think that's why he doesn't want me to do a lot of things."

"Tyler!" Another teen, this one about fourteen, ran over, catching the boy. "Why did you run off? Mom said it's time for dinner, and you just disappeared!"

"Sorry, brother…" Tyler said. He then turned to Solor, and quickly gave him the small car. "Here. I usually play with this when I'm sad. Maybe it'll help you?" With that, the teenager took his little brother away, while the dragon stared at the car.

When closer inspected, the car was shown to be made of what looked like different parts glued together. Some didn't fit, and some were different colors, from purple to blue to red. But if there was one thing he noticed, it's that the toy looked well put together.

It reminded him a lot of his team.

"Perhaps I should consider rejoining the Titans…"

It was then that his left ear twitched lightly, and all of a sudden, he was ducking, avoiding what appeared to be a very sharp dagger, shifting back into his half-dragon form, growling angrily. He then turned around, glaring viciously at every human that happened to be nearby. "WHO DARES TO ATTACK SOLOR?!" he roared, his wings flaring behind him.

There, on the other side of the park, was a young man. And normally, Solor would have ignored him… if he wasn't making a very rude gesture towards the dragon. That was enough to push the dragon over the edge, roaring as he charged.

The young man appeared to be a great martial artist. Every move that Solor made, the enemy counted. The dragon slashed, the young man would deflect the blow and use the following energy to knock him on his tail. Then the dragon would sweep out with his feet, using his tail to help spin around, while the young man would only dodge, and hit him on the head. Finally, the dragon saw an advantage, and tried the combination again, only this time, opening his maw wide enough to capture his opponent's leg, flipping him over his head and slamming him into the ground.

"Nice try, mortal", Solor growled, spitting his leg out and holding the smaller boy with his claw. "But Solor is better than any human!"

"Great", said the teen, his voice smooth and collective. "The only survivor of the Teen Titans is the stuck up lizard."

"I am not stuck up, I am confident." Then he realized exactly what the teen had said. "What do you mean 'only survivor'?" He growled as he got close to the teen, showing his very sharp teeth.

"Simple. Two villains were seen today. One of them is Cinderblock, the other is Plasmus. Cyborg is taking care of Cinderblock, but even if he gets there in time, the others won't survive an attack from Plasmus." The teen smirked at the dragon, pushing his claw away from him. "So, big guy, you can either keep fighting me… or you can save your friends."

Solor growled, and made his decision immediately. Releasing the boy, he spread his wings, taking out his communicator and tracking the others before taking off, flying toward the chemical plant.

XxXxX

Robin grunted angrily. Here he was, fighting a fragment of Plasmus. And he was losing, badly. The glob had pinned him to the conveyer belt they were on, and in only a short amount of time, the two would be dropped into the vat of some green liquid. Whatever it was, something told Robin that touching it would be a very bad idea. But as the conveyer belt began to vanish beneath him, with a surge of strength, the Boy Wonder managed to flip the glob monster over his head, quickly flipping in midair and grabbing onto the side of the conveyer belt.

Too bad the glob had strong pincers that grabbed onto his foot.

It only took mere seconds for the final support of the conveyer belt to give away; it wasn't designed to hold the weight of a boy and a giant piece of… whatever Plasmus was made of. And it only took another second for a bronze claw to grab onto Robin's outstretched hand, swiftly pulling him out of the villain's grip and back onto solid ground.

Solor smirked, feeling accomplished. His leader had needed to be rescued. He knew it meant nothing other than a pat on the back, but it was another bit of evidence that said he was better than the human. It had taken only seconds for him to sniff out the boy wonder, since he was separated from the others. He also had run into Cyborg, but out of the two, only Solor could move fast enough to save the leader of the Teen Titans.

"I still got the sonic if you still got the boom", Cyborg said, smiling at his leader.

And thus, with another attempt at the Sonic Boom technique, Plasmus was finally defeated, forced to sleep and reverted back to his human form. The authorities arrived with an extra chamber for the meta-human, and along with Cyborg's "gift" of Cinderblock, now all the criminals were accounted for.

Solor turned to his team, having the decency to look a little ashamed. "I must… apologize. I was selfish, to think that my mission could not include you all. It blinded me from what is important."

"And that would be?" Beast Boy asked, nudging Solor a bit.

The dragon smirked, and nudged the green teen with his wing. "Protecting this city. With all of you. My friends."

Starfire let out a delighted giggle before Solor was wrapped up in a Tameranian bear hug. Of course, he was more than strong enough to withstand it, but he was a bit uncomfortable all the same. It wasn't very often his own kind displayed public affection, and if it weren't for his scales, he'd be blushing right now. Of course, that wasn't the only thought bothering him.

Who was that boy, who had warned him about his team's almost demise? Why did he go out of his way to warn the dragon?

Solor didn't know, nor did he care. All that matters is that he had managed to help save his team, and he never saw that boy again


	3. Final Exam

Solor was awoken from his midday nap by a knock on the door, grumbling a bit. In the months that they had lived together, no one seemed to get that he didn't enjoy being woken up from his naps. He slowly stretched, ignoring the knocks on his door again before a calm voice called to him. "Friend Solor? I know you are napping, but… I would like to speak with you."

Solor immediately felt himself brighten up. Starfire was the only member of the group that he could remotely tolerate. She was much more powerful than the rest of the team, and could lift with one hand what took most of Cyborg's strength. Plus, she was the only one that could match him in sparring, and he enjoyed the challenge. And her bubbly attitude was probably a bit contagious.

"Hello, Starfire", he said, yawning a bit as he opened the door. "What can I do for you, my Tamaranean friend?"

"I was wondering if you would like to do the hanging out?" Starfire asked, fidgeting a bit with her hands. "I mean, we have not for a while, and I was hoping-"

"You need not ask", he interrupted, smiling. He walked outside of his room, the door closing behind him.

"I am curious, why do you not decorate your room? I am most certain you could make it look glorious."

"Because I have no need for it", Solor told the alien. "My… people are simplistic. We do not require earthly possessions. As long as we have food and shelter, we are fine."

"How interesting! What else can you tell me?"

The two merely walked through the halls, talking to each other. They learned a bit about each other's past, and what they liked. It turns out that Starfire enjoyed most girly things, such as shopping, doing her hair, the works. But she told him that she enjoyed their spars together, since then she could go all out on him. Solor, meanwhile, enjoyed only a few things; flying, fighting, and surprisingly, grooming. He explained that if he's to be the best, he must look the part as well, much to the alien's amusement.

It was then that they arrived in the living room, and saw all the fighting. Before the dragon could intervene the dispute between Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy, the leader walked in, immediately calling out. "Calm down, Titans. Combat practice is this afternoon."

Starfire seemed to agree. "We must mend your dispute by the sharing of unhealthy junk foods. I shall fetch them."

It was then that Solor smelled the blue fuzz. Quickly, he got in front of Starfire, blocking the fridge. "I do not believe that is a smart idea." He slowly opened the door, and could have sworn he heard a growl before he quickly closed it again. He then looked over at the others, who had appeared to hear the sound.

"Maybe we should just go out for pizza…"

XxXxX

"Can we please just order something?"

"As long as it's vegetarian!"

"How can you deny us this 'all meat experience' the menu is offering?"

The team had found their way back to the original pizza place. It was a bit nostalgic, eating where they had all met. Even if Solor was being a bit grumpy. Both being awoken from his nap and his hunger added to a very foul mood. That, and the incessant fighting over what toppings they would get.

"Dude, I've been most of those animals!" Beast Boy complained, pointing to a couple of the meat toppings on the menu.

"I suggest a pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting", Starfire said, smiling innocently.

"That… actually sounds pretty good", Solor commented. Unfortunately, his statement was met with stares of disbelief. "What?"

"Uh… not everything on the menu is a pizza topping", Robin said, causing both foreigners to blush in embarrassment. Then Solor heard something, and immediately stood up, looking down the street.

"I believe we have trouble", he said, pointing towards the bus that was flying down the street. He didn't even wait for his teammates, working on stopping the bus himself. He heard a baby's cry, but was too focused on the task at hand to locate where it came from. He managed to stop it quickly, before Cyborg needed to intervene. Finally, he looked at into the window.

"Do these vehicles normally have drivers?" he asked the robot man in confusion.

"And don't baby carriages have babies?" Robin asked, holding up a small green teddy bear with glowing yellow eyes.

"Are you pit sniffers normally this stupid?"

A couple lasers sent three of his teammates into the air, while the bus was suddenly lifted out of his grip, and slammed down onto the remaining members of the Titans. "That was too easy", the same voice said, as a few footsteps could be heard from outside of the bus. "What a bunch of cludgeheads! Wanna grab a pizza?"

Solor snarled, and began pushing the bus off of Raven, Cyborg, and himself, throwing it easily to the side. "This isn't over!" Robin declared, dusting himself off as he got ready for battle.

"Who are these guys? And what's a cludgehead?" Beast Boy asked, with a banana peel stuck to his head.

Three figures were attacking them. One was a small child, wearing a green jumpsuit and goggles on his head, with a backpack and a controller attached to him. Another was a teenage girl with very pale skin, pink hair, and pink eyes. She wore a gothic style dress and striped purple stockings. The last member was a giant, wearing a black and yellow suit, with a goatee and long brown hair.

"We are the H.I.V.E." said the midget.

"Your worst nightmare", the giant growled, pounding his fist.

"And this is attack pattern alpha!" declared the witch before the three split off. Immediately, Gizmo shot at Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy, causing rubble to fall on them. Raven got into a hand to hand match with Jinx, and Cyborg began grappling with Mammoth. That just left Solor and Gizmo. Unfortunately, the smaller boy was able to zip around the dragon, and attach a rocket to Cyborg's back, sending him flying with Starfire attempting to catch him.

A couple more strikes from Gizmo's gun sent Beast Boy, Solor, and Raven flying, hitting the ground hard and leaving Robin vulnerable. When they got up, they saw their leader vanish into the earth and sewers below. Now the dragon was mad, and immediately got in front of his teammates. "Retreat! I shall hold them back!"

"No, we can't leave you!" Beast Boy argued, only to have his next sentence cut off by Raven teleporting them away. Solor turned to the H.I.V.E., growling inhumanly.

"Aw, is the crud muncher getting mad?" Gizmo taunted, smirking. "He's shaking!"

That was when Solor smirked. "I am trembling with excitement. Without Robin to hold me back…" He then breathed out a stream of fire, surprising all of them as they were forced to back off.

"THE PIT SNIFFER BREATHES FIRE!" Gizmo exclaimed, flying out of range. "WHY DIDN'T OUR INTEL SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT?!"

Jinx scoffed, and turned to Mammoth. "It doesn't matter. We've done what we were supposed to. Fall back!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Solor roared, flapping his wings and flying after Gizmo. He chased the boy throughout the whole city, only to eventually to get hit by a smoke screen. He couldn't see a thing, and eventually crashed hard into a window, scaring the crap out of at least a dozen working-class citizens. He groggily stood up, shaking his head and dusting himself off. "My apologies", he growled before he launched himself out of the office. After a moment of scanning the skies, he realized he had lost the criminals, and snarled angrily.

There would be hell to pay.

XxXxX

Solor coughed as he spat up the salt water. The dry taste it left in his mouth told him what he thought was impossible.

The H.I.V.E. had attacked their tower, and taken their home for themselves. During the struggle, the hexing witch had sent a couple blasts towards the dragon's throat mid breath, causing him to cough and hack helplessly while she hexed the floor, causing him and Beast Boy to vanish into the ground. And with all of their might, the Titans had been unable to stop them.

They had been defeated.

Starfire approached the dragon as he bent over, vomiting the water out of his system. "Perhaps I can be of assistance?" she asked, looking worried for her friend.

When he finished and wiped his mouth, the half-dragon stared at her, obviously not looking happy. When she backed off a bit, he turned his glare to the tower, where they should be. "We should not have been defeated so easily", he growled. "How is it that we were?" While he focused on the problem, he ignored all of the fighting, although he picked up on Cyborg complaining about how he became left-handed, and yelling at Raven about bad vibes. "Perhaps if Robin was here…"

"Well he's not!" Cyborg exclaimed, catching the half-dragon's attention. "Don't you guys get it?! They _won, _we _lost! It's OVER!_"

"Then, the Teen Titans are finished?" Beast Boy asked sullenly.

"Not yet", came a familiar voice, and everyone turned to find Robin, standing there heroically. "Not if I can help it."

XxXxX

"Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration, but like I said; this isn't over."

With Robin returning, the morale of the team increased dramatically. And with the info Cyborg recorded and Solor observed about their opponents, they came up with a new plan, getting ready to kick out their unwanted house guests. The half-dragon pointed out that they were taken completely by surprise before, and if they had been able to activate the security of the tower, then they wouldn't be in this situation.

Fight fire with fire, after all.

So, Cyborg used his detached arm to collect Gizmo, Raven summoned Jinx onto the roof, and Starfire kept shooting Mammoth until he had found his way onto the roof as well. Of course, the witch called out for an immediate counter attack, but the plan was already in motion. Cyborg allowed Gizmo to jump onto his back, and when the boy genius attempted to hack him again, Robin attached a disruptor onto his technical backpack, which had the side effect of shocking the boy it was attached to.

Jinx ended up being her own downfall, when Beast Boy morphed into a monkey and jumped onto her face, causing her to hex the additions that the H.I.V.E. was making to Titans Tower. When she finally managed to throw him off, the construction fell down around her, forcing her to retreat and try to catch her malfunctioning teammate.

Mammoth, last of all, was too focused on Raven to even notice Solor flying in, grabbing onto his shoulders and flying him into the air. "Let me go, you overgrown iguana!" the genetically enhanced teen growled, struggling in his grasp.

Solor only grinned, and started flipping in the air, causing mammoth to become very dizzy, very quickly. Finally, with a final flip, he launched the giant into his teammates, pinning them down with his own unconscious body.

"Cram it", Gizmo whined, managing to pull out a communicator, "I'm calling Slade."

That led to Robin grabbing the midget, looking directly into his eyes in an attempt to intimidate him, and growling out, "Who is Slade?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, barf brain?"

Then again, it's hard to be intimidating when you're wearing a red and green outfit, Solor presumed, chuckling a bit at the midget's insult


	4. Sisters

If there was anything that ever fascinated Solor, it was the fair that came to Jump City. Structures made of simple mechanics, designed only for the pleasure of humans, and tasty treats that the half-dragon never even imagined littered the pier. And the lights were almost as beautiful as the stars that he loved so much. Currently, he and Starfire were on the one called the ferris wheel, enjoying the fireworks display as they tasted the treats that he never had before.

"This popcorn is most delicious", Solor exclaimed, taking another clawful of it. "Even though it is not meat, it has a flavor unlike any food I have ever had before!"

"And this cotton candy is very different from the little white balls that Robin has supplied for us", Starfire agreed. "It disappears as you taste how sweet it is!"

"I believe it is the sugar it is made of", Solor said, smiling. "Beast Boy explained it slightly, but again, I am not completely sure…"

"When I first came to this planet, I did not think I would ever fit in", Starfire admitted, smiling slightly. "Earth was full of strange things. But now I see that-"

Her words were interrupted by more explosions, and Solor couldn't help but smile as he saw more of the fireworks light the sky, letting out a pleased rumble from the back of his throat. "Amazing", he whispered.

Had he been looking at his friend, he'd have seen her looking right at him as she said, "Earth is full of amazing things, too."

"Best planet I have ever been to", Solor joked lightly.

His cheer and joy was interrupted by the screams of the tamaranean being abducted by an odd machine. It resembled an octopus, but with only four tentacles. It also appeared to be made of metal. In all honesty, that's all Solor cared about. "Starfire!" he shouted, both in surprise and anger. With a flare of his wings, he began chasing the machine that was attempting to fly off with his friend. As he did, he pulled out his communicator. "Titans, I need your assistance!"

"What?" Robin replied, looking confused. "I thought you were with Star."

At that moment, said alien flew past the half-dragon, with the pink octopus chasing her. Solor quickly banked right, turning around as fast as he could, and chased after them. "That is what I need assistance with!"

He caught up with the group, and landed just in time to hear Beast Boy say, "Who's her new best friend?"

"I dunno, but I can't wait to meet him", Robin replied, punching his fist. When Star rejoined the group, Beast Boy morphed into a crocodile, snapping his jaws at just the wrong moment, barely missing the machine. Raven lifted a hot dog stand and threw it, but it had no effect. Cyborg was the only successful one, grabbing its four tentacles and holding it back.

"I dunno what you did to make this thing mad, Star", Cyborg grunted, using all his might to hold it, "but it couldn't hurt to apologize!"

"I am… sorry?" Starfire tried weakly. Unfortunately, the octopus got loose, only to run into Robin's bo staff, which knocked it into the sea.

"So… did we just win?" Leave it to Beast Boy to jinx everything. It burst out of the dock, flying into the air when Solor had enough. He quickly jumped onto the thing, scanning it's outside.

"No off switch", he muttered, raising his claws. He managed to tear a hole into it's side, and blew fire into its now vulnerable circuitry. Quickly, it began convulsing, and the half-dragon had enough time to jump off before it exploded, joining another session of fireworks. Flaring his wings to slow his descent, he landed next to his friends. "Whatever it was, it cannot harm you any longer, Starfire."

The tamaranean only frowned, slightly worried. "But… why did it wish to hurt me at all?"

XxXxX

When the group arrived at the tower, Starfire immediately seemed to have a change of mood. She called them into the living room, wishing to express her thankfulness with a Tamaranean Poem of Gratitude.

All six thousand verses.

Needless to say, the Titans gave her a stare that said, "Wait, what?"

"I see you haven't changed changed a bit."

The new voice immediately put Solor on edge, letting a low growl escape his lips as he turned to the couch, where some stranger was sitting. His growling stopped when he noted how similar she looked to his teammate. Unlike Starfire, though, this girl had black hair, purple eyes, and armor similar to what the tamaranean was wearing when she originally arrived on Earth.

"When we were little", the girl continued, ignoring the growls, "I was always rescuing Starfire."

Said alien only squealed in delight, and practically glomped the girl. "Sister!" she cried.

The alien, the half-dragon determined, chuckled, before breaking the hug, holding up a green gem attached to a necklace. "Brought you a present."

Starfire immediately gasped. "A Centauri Moon Diamond?! Where did you…?"

"On the Centaury moons, of course!" She slipped it on her little sister's neck, and smiled. "Oh, look, it matches your eyes!" Starfire only beamed as she wore the diamond proudly.

"You must meet my friends!" she decided, grabbing the girl's hand. "Everyone, this is my big sister!"

"Blackfire", the elder alien interrupted, stepping in front of her younger sister. "And since Star told me all about the Titans in her transmissions, let me guess… Cyborg." She pointed at the robotic man, who offered her a handshake.

"Pleased to meet you, little lady." The sound of screeching metal met Solor's ears. "Little lady, big handshake. Well, alright then."

"Raven", Blackfire continued, walking on to the next member of the team. "I like that gemstone on your ajna chakra."

Despite her monotone voice, it held a hint of surprise. "You… know about chakras?" Raven asked.

"I got way into meditation on Altara Prime." Another step, and Blackfire was face to face with the residential elf. "Beast Boy, what's up?"

"Nothing but the ceiling, baby", Beast Boy replied cheekily, causing the older Tamaranean to laugh. "See? She thinks I'm funny!" he boasted to Raven.

"Statistically, I suppose someone had to."

"And you must be Robin." Blackfire immediately took a hold of his black and yellow fashion statement. "Oh, I am loving this cape! It's positively luscious!"

Robin smirked. "Thanks. It's a high density polymerized titanium. Ten times stronger than steel."

"Fascinating", Blackfire said, looking into his eyes. "And this mask makes you look very mysterious." However, a growl interrupted her, and she turned to the final member of the team. "Oh, how could I forget? Solor, the draconic member of the Teen Titans."

Solor glared, getting into Blackfire's face. He sniffed a bit, looking her once over. Something about her made his scales crawl, and he didn't like it. He snarled again, before backing off. "I am retiring for the night", he stated. "Do not let her into my room."

"What's his problem?" Blackfire said, obviously not liking being brushed off by the dragon.

"He's… temperamental", Robin stated.

"More like just plain nasty", Beast Boy countered as soon as the dragon left the room. "It took him a month before he finally stopped threatening to light our rooms on fire if we touched any of his stuff."

The communicator beeped. "I can still hear you, Beast Boy."

XxXxX

The next day, Solor had decided to lazily spend his free time flying. He certainly enjoyed the feeling of wind on his scales and wings, and even enjoyed the feeling of it in his hair. He circled the Tower three times on take off, then began flying to the city, cruising at a slow speed. It was times like this that he enjoyed being a Titan.

"Hey there, scaly. Fancy a race?"

His eyes snapped open, and he turned to his left, seeing Blackfire floating next to him. Immediately his mood soured, and he let out a snort before he flapped his wings hard, jetting in front of the Tamaranean. "What the…?! Hey, get back here!" Despite the anger in her voice, there was a hint of playfulness.

_So, she thinks this is a game? _Solor mused, not looking behind. _Let us see if she can keep up_. And so a great chase began. The half-dragon flew all over the city, making his path erratic, filled with fake turns, sudden drops, and plenty of flips. To his surprise, Blackfire had kept up. She matched him, turn for turn, flip for flip, and the occasional spiral for spiral. He would never admit it, but he hadn't had that much fun since he had been a hatchling.

Eventually, Solor lead the black-haired alien back to the Tower, where Starfire was waiting for them, staring in shock. Immediately, Solor felt a pang of guilt, but he didn't know why. He landed, barely panting, but Blackfire seemed out of it, looking exhausted. He had to admit, she looked rather comical. He chuckled slightly. "Nice try, Blackfire. But no one, on this world or any other, can fly like I can." He turned to Starfire, giving her a gentle smile. "Hello, Star. What can I do for you today?"

"Well, friend Solor… I was hoping that I would be able to fly with you today, since I noticed you were not taking your usual nap." She glanced at Blackfire, and Solor could have sworn he saw a hint of a smirk on her face.

"I apologize, but your sister gave me the exercise I needed today", Solor motioned, showing the exhausted Tamaranean. "However, if you wish, we could spar a bit."

That immediately brightened his friend's expression. Solor didn't see it, but Blackfire scowled angrily behind him.

XxXxX

Later that day, close to sundown, Solor could be seen, on the rare occasion, with the rest of the Titans. He was simply sitting on the couch, flexing his three-toed feet a bit, when Starfire walked in, holding stacks of movies, buckets of popcorn, and candy bars. "Friends, I invite you to join me in the togetherness of a stay home movie night", she said, beaming. "I bring you popcorn and non-cotton candies. Tell me, what sort of movie shall we view?"

"Action."

"Comedy!"

"Sci Fi!"

"Horror."

"Fantasy." Everyone turned to stare at the dragon, who looked around uncomfortably. "What? Did I commit another faux pas?"

Starfire dropped the movies, looking a little flustered. "Perhaps a double feature?"

"Forget the flicks, kids!" came the voice of Blackfire. Now, instead of her armor, she wore one of her sister's outfit, showing off her toned belly, arms, and legs. She ignored the questions from Starfire and walked over to the couch. "Heard about a party downtown. Cool crowd, hot music." That got all of the boys, save for the dragon, who only snorted. At least he and Raven weren't going to agree to it.

"And it's in a creepy run down warehouse."

That made Solor frown in disapproval. Now that was just unfair.

"Hey, sweetie", Blackfire called to her sister, "raided your closet. Hope you don't mind me borrowing your look."

"Why not?" Starfire whispered sadly. "You have already borrowed my friends."

"Wish to speak about it?" She turned, seeing her last friend, Solor, approaching her with a concerned look.

"No", she immediately said, putting on a fake smile. "I do not wish to trouble you with my problems. I will be fine."

Solor had a knowing look, and let his wings, horns, and scales fade, taking on a more human look. "Tell you what. I shall stay with you."

"Solor, you do not need-"

"No no, I insist", he said, smiling. "You're just going to have to deal with the more human me."

Starfire looked a little surprised, then put on a real smile this time.

"… which includes carrying me to the party, unfortunately…"

XxXxX

"Step aside, Earthlings! The queen of the galaxy has arrived!"

The party was loud, crowded, dark, and smelled terrible. Why human teenagers enjoyed this, Solor would never know why. He could hear Starfire behind him, crying out when someone stepped on her foot. He turned around, grabbing her hand gently. "Star, it is okay", he said, smiling at her.

"This party is pointless", Raven said when they got close.

"Everything's pointless", said a goth boy who had walked up behind them. "Want to go talk about it?" With a shrug as his response, the two walked off, leaving Starfire and Solor alone.

"Hey hot alien girl! You diggin' the scene?"

At least, as alone as you could be in a filth infested warehouse.

Starfire was obviously flustered, moving closer to her friend. "I… did not know we were supposed to bring shovels." Immediately, the two boys that had approached her started laughing, while Solor snarled.

Finally, he had enough. "If you value your lives, you will leave before I give myself a reason to bring a shovel", he growled, his horns popping up from his scalp. Immediately, they paled, and ran off. Starfire gave him a thankful smile, but still looked fairly embarrassed. Immediately, before he could stop her, she ran off, disappearing into the crowd.

About ten minutes later, he found her on the roof, looking depressed. "Perhaps I do not belong here after all…"

Before Solor could say anything, Robin brushed past him, having heard what his friend said. "Of course you don't. You belong down there, having fun with the rest of us." The dragon growled slightly, but decided Starfire probably needed her leader's comfort at the moment. So, instead, he started going downstairs, only to bump into Blackfire.

"So, this is your human form?" she said, grinning. Her hands slipped under her shirt, feeling the muscles on his stomach. "Ooh, you're a tough one, aren't you?"

Solor shivered a bit at her touch, not expecting that, before he pushed away. Immediately, his scales came back, along with his horns, wings, and tail. "Back off, mortal", he snarled. "If you were not Starfire's sister, I would not hesitate to have you for my meal." He snorted a plume of smoke in her face before he traveled downstairs, rejoining the rest of his friends in the crowded, smelly warehouse.

No more than a minute later, he spotted more of the pink octopuses that had attacked Starfire. Four of them, to be exact. And he snarled as he jumped on the one closest to him, already digging into it. The other three managed to trap Starfire in a dumpster and were beginning to carry her away, when Blackfire suddenly appeared, jetting straight towards them and shooting them down with beams from her eyes.

"Yeah! Good times!" Cyborg shouted out, running to the ever popular Blackfire.

"Nice shooting, Tex!" Beast Boy complimented.

"Very nice", was all that Raven said.

"How did you know where to hit them?" Robin asked, the only one that seemed to not be impressed… besides Solor.

"Lucky guess?" Blackfire responded. That made Solor feel uncomfortable. The elder Tamaranean was hiding something.

And he was going to find out what.

XxXxX

That night ended with Blackfire going to an alien space jail. Who'd've thought?

The half-dragon knew that the elder sister had been hiding something, but to go as far as she did? Pinning all of her crimes on her sister and attempting to take her place? It was despicable. And when she was being taken away from Earth on the Centauri Police cruiser, Solor only smirked and waved cheekily before making a very rude symbol with his claws.

Now, Starfire was watching the sun rise, and her friend couldn't help but join her. "How are you feeling?"

"I am… sad for my sister", she said, hugging her knees.

"And for yourself?"

"I am just glad the truth was discovered before I was replaced."

Solor looked at her, then chuckled. "Is that what you feared?" He let his tail wrap around her shoulders, a comforting gesture for his people. "Starfire of Tamaran, you are not like your sister. You are not a partyer, a video game nerd, a martial artist, or… whatever it is Raven is… but you are you. And no one can replace that."

Starfire beamed once more, and the two leaned into each other as the sun rose on a new day.

XxXxX

**Next chapter will be original, I promise**


	5. Dragon Rage

**Here is the original chapter, like I promised. Hopefully it will be good enough that I can take some time off; writing has become a lot harder than I remember it being.**

XxXxX

"Hey, Solor, how about a little bonding spar?"

The dragon glared at the spiky-haired leader of the Teen Titans. For weeks now, people had been bugging him, either on their own or at Robin's request for a training session. He was getting rather sick of it; Robin was the third person today interrupting his workout session as he lifted Starfire's weights.

"No", he said bluntly, grunting as he began another rep.

"Oh, come on! You're the only one that hasn't sparred with me!" Now Robin was pushing it.

"I don't care. When I fight, it is for keeps. Starfire is the only one that can handle the damage I dish out", Solor said, starting to put the weights down. "I do not wish to harm you, seeing as you are the only one here without some way to counter my claws or fire."

"Hello? I have freeze bombs and a bostaff. I think I can handle it."

"No, you can not", Solor countered. "I have strength, enough strength to bite through your staff and break through a block of ice that is denser than a steel beam."

"Just fight me!"

"No!" With that, Solor walked out of the weight room, growling.

Robin smirked. "Oh, I get it… you're afraid you'll lose."

If the Boy Wonder could see Solor's face, he would have regretted saying that a tad bit sooner than he did now. Suddenly, the dragon lashed out with his tail, striking Robin in the chest and sending him flying into a wall, leaving a considerable dent. Solor then pinned Robin to the wall, snarling.

"I would never lose to a piece of human filth like you", he growled, sounding both angry and insulted at the same time. Finally, he let his leader go, and turned, walking away. "That is why I do not fight you."

Robin could only stare as he held his chest, amazed that his own teammate had the gall to attack him.

XxXxX

Cyborg and Beast Boy both stared in horror at what had happened. Solor was sitting in one of the chairs, facing a computer. And upon that screen were a bunch of white letters with a blue background.

"How did you get the blue screen of death", Beast Boy started slowly, "just by hitting the enter key?!"

"I do not understand this technology", Solor growled angrily, crossing his arms as his face flushed with embarrassment. "It is… unnatural."

"What's unnatural is how you managed to crash the system with just one click!" Cyborg complained, moving the dragon out of the way and beginning to fix the computer. "Why don't you just play games with BB?"

"No way!" Beast Boy said, holding his arms up. "If he can do that to a computer, I'd rather not see what he can do to my precious!" The changeling then gather up the controllers and held them in his arms. "Don't worry, the mean old dragon can't hurt you."

Solor only glared, and with a slight whip of his tail, knocked the green member of the team off of the couch, sending the controllers flying. As he left, Cyborg stopped him. "You know, Solor, if you want to learn how to use a computer, I'd be more than happy to teach you."

"No, but thank you for offering." Solor then left the room, leaving a dazed changeling on the ground and a frustrated half-metal teen to work out fixing the computers.

XxXxX

Now, as the sun set, Solor was on the roof, watching as the star slowly lowered into the horizon. He was so focused, he didn't notice the soft pit-pat of another joining him.

"You're in my spot", came the soft monotone, and Solor looked up to see Raven. He scooted over, and she joined him on the roof. "Hiding from the others up here?"

"They… irritate me." He shrugged, a bit helplessly. "Robin refuses to leave me alone with my fighting skills, Cyborg and Beast Boy make fun of my inabilities to adapt to technology… and even Starfire has been bugging me as of late."

"Really? Star's the only one that can actually get you to smile. What did she do?"

"Let us say it involves me being the… test subject for her cooking."

"Ouch. I don't envy you." Raven looked to the sunset. "So, what is it you're here for?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean your mission", she clarified. "You mentioned it a few times that you're here for a reason that doesn't involve the Titans. Maybe, while you have a break, you should try to fulfill it?"

Solor snorted. "As if it were that simple. My mission is… complicated."

"Well, I have some time before I need to meditate… mind filling me in?"

With a heavy sigh, the dragon nodded. "My… people have gotten aggravated with me as of late. They call me arrogant, narcissistic, and most of all, violent."

"Gee, I wonder why…"

"One day, my mother had given birth recently, and was about to name her child… when one of the… medicine men, I believe is the term, came to our home, and checked the baby."

"You don't live with doctors?"

Solor nodded. "We have those that can help bring life, and those that bring death. This one… was a man of death. He said the child was too weak… too vulnerable to survive in the world. Which to my people is a sign of mortality. Which was an insult to my young mother." Seeing Raven's confused look, he decided to clarify a bit. "My mother was a young bride. She has helped give birth to many children in my tribe, and saying that she had a weak child… it is a nightmare for the family. Because it means the mother is becoming too old to bear children. Needless to say, I wasn't happy."

"So, how did you get in trouble?" Raven asked, assuming that he did something wrong.

"I attacked the death man", Solor told her, making her eyes widen. "Unfortunately, he was much stronger than I, and in the end, I lost for the very first time in my life. And it cost too much of me, for I had attacked the leader of the Death tribe.

"They called a meeting of all the tribal leaders. And it took hours for them to decide my fate. The leader of Fire wanted me killed, while the leader of Water wanted me to become her protege, so that I may learn her way of curbing my anger. To everyone else, it was not a worthy punishment for the crime."

"So… you were banished?" Raven asked softly.

Solor nodded sadly. "I am banished from the tribe, until I can learn my place, and become more humble. To do this, I must live among the people of the normal world, with so many differences to my own."

"Then… why don't you talk to Robin and…"

XxXxX

"… take a break?"

Solor was currently meeting with the leader, standing his ground against Robin's intimidating glare. _I've seen things twice my own true size. There is no way I'm going to be scared by a boy that won't even reach my human chin. _"I am unsure that I am going to be so useful right now. The city has been calm as of late, and I wish to spend this night on the town, as the phrase goes."

"You're sure that you'll be ready to fight if you need to?" Robin asked, unconsciously rubbing his chest. He had been struck pretty hard earlier.

"I am certain. I will also keep my communicator on me, in case I run into any trouble."

"… Then I don't see the harm in giving you the night off", Robin eventually decided, waving his hand. "Go. Mingle with us common humans."

"Thank you, Robin." With that, the dragon left, walking by Starfire without a word. She held up a hand in an attempt to stop him, but she saw his determined look, and decided rather to leave him alone.

XxXxX

Now, if one wanted to mingle with humans of a similar age, one needed to know where they tended to hang. Fortunately, being friends with Starfire had its perks, and he had been a given a flier for a grand opening for a night club the last time he had been dragged to the "mall of shopping" with her. Currently, he was outside, waiting in the line for the club.

For about an hour.

Solor soon frowned, irritated enough. It was time for him to act. He began pushing past the people in front of him, ignoring the angry protests behind him before he stopped in front of a rather large man who easily dwarfed him. "Excuse me, sir, but I've been waiting in this line for an hour. I demand you let me in."

The bouncer lowered his sunglasses, looking at Solor. "You ain't on the list, you ain't gettin' in."

Solor pulled out his communicator, punching up his identity on it before showing it to the bouncer. "I suppose this is good enough?"

The look on his face was priceless, before the red rope was lifted, and he was allowed inside. The loud music immediately flooded his ears, but not too much to deafen him. He could still easily hear the individual voices of every person talking, laughing, and all in all having a good time.

"So, how'd you get in?" he heard someone ask as he approached the bar. He turned, and saw a girl about his age. Her skin was pale, and her clothes were gothic, but he really noticed were her eyes and hair.

They were pink.

It didn't take long for him to figure out who she was. But she didn't seem to be there to cause trouble; she wasn't even dressed like she normally did when she was causing trouble. She wore a dress, a very dark dress that stopped at her knees. Her hair was down for once, and black heels. She wore her usual choker, but that was the only thing that resembled her usual uniform.

"I could ask the same of you", he said, looking at Jinx as he showed his slightly sharper teeth. "After all, it is not common a villain is allowed into a night club, is it, Jinx?" When her eyes flashed, he raised his hands, stopping her. "I am not here to fight. I am here to… relax, I suppose."

Immediately, Jinx seemed to relax a bit, but not much. "You're… not here to arrest me?"

"If I were, I would have done so", the dragon replied, sitting at the bar. "A pepsi, please?", he asked the bartender.

"So, if you're not here to fight… then what do you want?"

"Tonight is my night off", Solor said, taking a sip of his drink. "So I am here, mingling among the normal folk. What about you?"

"I think I'd rather not", Jinx replied, looking a little nervous. "I'm not even supposed to be here."

"And yet you are."

"Why am I even talking to you? You're a goody two shoes, and I'm a villain! We should be fighting like cats and dogs!" she exclaimed, charging her hex bolts.

"I would rather not", Solor said calmly, taking another sip. "Just sit, relax. There is no need to cause so much trouble on this club's opening night."

It took a moment, but eventually, Jinx lowered her hands, and sat next to him. "So, taking a break from being super powered?"

"You could say that."

An awkward silence ensued between them, as the bartender got Jinx a pepsi as well. She took a lady-like sip, then looked at Solor.

"So… you're half dragon?"

"Not at the moment, no. It is… hard to explain."

"Well, we have all night. And since we're not fighting, we might as well figure out something to do…"

Another awkward silence.

"Would you join me on the dance floor?"

XxXxX

"It was not that funny", the dragon in disguise grumbled, looking at his laughing company.

The two had danced late into the night, just enjoying each other's company. They'd probably never admit it at all if someone held a knife to their throat, but it seemed that they could get along easily. Once they got over the fact that they were supposed to be mortal enemies, they realized they had one thing in common.

They couldn't stand their teammates at the moment.

So, they had decided to have fun. Or at least try. Turns out, Solor is not only bad with computers, but he's a terrible dancer. One step turned into a stumble, and soon into a strike as he knocked down ten people at once. He could feel his face flush as Jinx tried (and failed) to contain her laughter.

Of course, he was too proud to admit his flaw, and kept trying.

Finally, it was mostly Solor dancing and Jinx trying her best not to laugh at her company. Unfortunately, the owner eventually asked both of them to leave, saying that he couldn't afford any property damage yet, and led the two outside, where she finally burst out laughing, while the dragon flushed.

"Yes it was!" she exclaimed, still laughing. "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen! Who knew a Titan couldn't dance!"

"Well, I did not see you dancing too much… are you not that skilled either?"

"Hey, I can dance! I just figured it's too dangerous to be anywhere near you when you flail around like that!"

"Oh really? Perhaps you can-" All of a sudden, his sentence was interrupted by the sounds of steps, and a group of about ten people surrounded him. He did not recognize them, but they seemed intent on getting to him. He quickly grabbed Jinx, throwing her over them, where she landed safely outside of the circle. "Run! They are only focusing on me!"

With that sentence, the first man attacked. Solor quickly shifted into his half-dragon state and began to fight. He punched the man hard in the stomach, and for a brief moment, he could have sworn he heard a metallic thunk before the victim went flying, hitting two more and falling to the ground. He finally saw their uniforms, and noted they seemed dressed like ninjas, with metallic, clawed gauntlets and metallic boots. He sniffed the air, and finally noticed what he smelled that was so off about them.

They didn't have a smell.

"They are not human", he muttered to himself, grinning. "That means that I do not have to hold back!" With that, he roared, launching into the group of… whatever they were. He slashed at one of them, slicing a hole into its armor, revealing the circuitry that held it up before the robot collapsed. He snarled as he grabbed another robot by the arms, ripping them off before bashing its skull in. Another grabbed him by the neck, but using his wings, he managed to force it off, before crushing its legs.

Only four left, and Solor could only grin as he breathed in, letting loose a hot jet of green flames. Three of the robots succumbed to the attack, while the fourth charged. Finally, the dragon grabbed the last attacker by the head, and with a twitch of his tail, crushed the head before popping it off. The decapitated body fell to its knees before it slumped over, and he threw the crushed head aside, letting out a roar in victory. He then scanned the area, not noticing all of the terrified faces that he could see.

"Hm… she must have left", he decided, not noticing the pink haired girl. "Good. Then she did not risk either her identity or well being." He flared his wings. "I think I am done being normal tonight. I must head home."

XxXxX

"Hello? Is there anyone awake?"

Solor arrived in the tower late, later than he expected. Then again he did have a fun time with a villain, and fought ten robots that attempted to take him out.

It was only when he arrived at the tower that a voice called out to him. "Late night, huh?" He jumped a bit, and turned, facing Robin, who was sitting next to a computer. One, that fortunately, wasn't all that damaged.

"Yes. I spent more time than I intended, and I apologize", Solor said, bowing his head. "It will not happen again."

"You're right, it won't", Robin said with a growl. He clicked a few buttons on the computer, and all of a sudden, there the dragon was, on screen, dancing with Jinx and destroying the robots. "Fraternizing with an enemy, picking fights… what did you think you were doing, Solor?"

Solor felt himself puff up indignantly. "What are you accusing me of, _leader_?"

"You said you would call for help if you needed anything", Robin said. "And now, thanks to your little stunt, you're called the lone wolf of the Teen Titans! And everyone is terrified of you!" He zoomed in on Solor ripping the head off of the last one, and for the first time, the dragon noticed that it seemed to flail like a human would when he was crushing it's head, before it's arms fell limply to its side.

That didn't mean he was in the wrong. "I was attacked, and I defended myself. I do not see an issue."

"Then why were you with Jinx?"

"I simply ran into her."

"She's a criminal!"

"She committed no crime!"

"Dammit, Solor, if you're dancing with her, then how can I trust you?!" Robin cursed. "How do I know you aren't planning on pulling a heist with her, or her cohorts?! How do I know that you won't do this to a civilian or a criminal?!"

Solor felt a sharp tug at his heart. He growled and pulled out his communicator. "I suppose that you don't." He threw it angrily at Robin's feet. "And if you cannot trust me, even after all that we have been through… then I do not belong here." He turned, letting smoke escape his nostrils. "Do not look for me. My business with you has concluded."

"Oh no you don't", Robin said, getting in Solor's way. "I'm not letting you go until-"

"You are no longer my leader!" Solor shoved him aside, throwing him onto the couch, which broke in half under the force. "Attempt to stop me, and I will have no qualms with breaking every bone in your body!" And with another angry snort, left the living room, and soon the tower, flying back to the city.

XxXxX

The city was dark, and Solor required more time alone. He knew now that leaving the Titans for a second time was a blunder on his part, but after that threat against Robin, there was no doubt that letting his anger take a hold had sealed his fate. His wings ached now; he had been flying for hours, and took no chance int he city below. He stopped a few petty muggings and drunken fights, but didn't stay long enough to receive thanks or to see the frightened looks on their faces. After all, the way that he had crushed that robot no doubt left a lot of the citizens terrified.

Eventually, he made his way to the tallest tower of the city, besides Titan's Tower, and rested on it, looking like a gargoyle atop a church. It slowly began to rain on him, and he looked up to the sky.

"No matter where I go", he mumbled aloud, "all seem to oppose me, or my ways. Is it my fault? Have I… done wrong?"

"How could someone with power do anything wrong?" came a calm, cool voice. Immediately, Solor turned, standing up and preparing his breath attack when he saw who he was facing. A man in what appeared to be ninja attire was holding his hands up, his one eye visible from the shadows. "Hold, Solor. I do not wish to fight you. In fact, I think we could be good friends."

"Who are you?" Solor snarled, flaring his wings. "Speak your name, so that I might know who demands my audience!"

"As you wish", the man said, and despite the fact that his face was covered, the dragon could practically feel the grin behind the shadows. "My name… is Slade."


	6. Dragon Rage Part 2

Upon hearing the name, Solor immediately roared, and attacked, swiping with his claws angrily. "YOU! How DARE you show your face after you sent the H.I.V.E. after us! You almost had us destroyed! I should KILL you where you STAND!"

Slade, unclouded by emotion, only dodged, making no attempt to fight the dragon. "And yet, here you are", he said calmly. "Obviously not destroyed, and still fighting with pride and power."

After another few unsuccessful swipes, Solor changed tactics, lashing out with his tail and wings. "No one insults Solor! Fight back, coward!"

"But then I would damage you", Slade responded. "And for the job I'm offering, I need you at your peak."

That certainly grabbed the dragon's attention, and he stopped his attack. "Why would I ever consider working for a mortal like you?!"

"Because it involves proving that you are the best."

"… Continue."

"As you wish", Slade said, narrowing his eye. "How about a grudge match? You'll fight with the strongest of the underground, and should you win, a weapon shall be first prize. I want you to enter, and win it for me."

"And why would I give the weapon to you?" Solor countered. "What will stop me from keeping it to myself, and leaving you in the dust?"

"The destruction of Titan's Tower." Seeing Solor's eyes narrow at that, Slade continued. "I have discretely planted a bomb at each corner of the base. Should you win the weapon, and try to destroy it, or return it to the Titans, you will witness the death of all of your friends."

The half-dragon glared. "You are bluffing."

"Are your friends really worth risking for the sake of pride?"

"… Where is the grudge match?"

XxXxX

"Welcome, brawlers of all ages and welcome to another Cage Grudge Match! I am your host, M.O.G.! For all you new timers, that would be Master Of Grudge! I see plenty of new faces, so you better learn fast! Or else you'll be sent back to the curb with the rest of the trash!"

Solor had to admit, he wasn't surprised that this fighting rink was in an abandoned warehouse in the slums of the city. And it didn't take much to enter. All he had to say was his name and that he was here for a good challenge. It didn't matter if he was a Titan or not; any and all competitors were allowed.

"Okay then, everyone!" said a lanky man, who called himself M.O.G. His suit was pinstriped, he wore a fedora on his head tilted to the sides, and he spun a cane around his hand, while the other hand held a mike that hung from the ceiling. "Here are the rules. Number one, anything goes. Number two, if you fall out of the cage, you're out. Number three, have fun, and remember, the messier, the better."

Solor frowned as he glared into the cage. Currently, two humans were fighting. One was dressed in regular jeans and a muscle shirt, using a chain as a weapon. The other was wearing a yellow and black outfit, with a mask covering most of his face. He held a hexagonal shield with an H on it, and was blocking all of the strikes of his opponent. Eventually, the biker managed to fake out his opponent, and the teen in the yellow spandex was taken down, hitting the chain wall before falling over unconscious.

"And Johnny Rancid has taken down his third opponent tonight!" M.O.G. declared, as the audience erupted in cheers. "Is there anyone brave enough to take on the most notorious biker of Jump City and end his streak?"

"No way!" Rancid shouted out, laughing maniacally. "No one can beat Johnny Rancid! I could take on the Teen Titans with a hand tied behind my back!"

That gave Solor the perfect opening. "Oh really?" he called, drawing most of the attention to him. "Perhaps you would like to, as they say, 'put your money where your mouth is'?" He walked over to the cage door, letting some of the men take out the yellow teen before he entered, flexing his wings a bit.

Rancid stared at first, then laughed cockily. "Really? Out of all of the Titans, the overgrown lizard is the one that challenges me?" He swung his chain around in a circle, shifting his stance. "I'm gonna make a belt out of you!"

"I would like to see you try", Solor responded calmly, flaring his wings as he got ready.

The bell rang, and immediately Rancid made the first move. He whipped the chain as fast and hard as he could, but after all, he was a normal human. And Solor was not. In a quick move, the dragon had caught the chain in his teeth, and pulled the punk over to his side before he kicked him hard in the chest, forcing Rancid to let go of the chain. He then bit the weapon in half, before he flared his wings, flying at Rancid at a high speed before he hit him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him to his knees. To end it, he flipped in the air, using his tail to strike his opponent in the head and effectively knocking him out.

"Woah!" cried M.O.G., laughing hysterically. "The streak of Rancid is broken, and we have a new contender in the rink! Solor of the Teen Titans now only has to fight three more enemies before he takes on the mighty Adonis and wins the schematics for his powerful suit!"

That piqued the dragon's interest. So Slade was after a suit that increased his strength? If he was as diabolical as Solor thought, then it meant a lot more destruction in the near future.

"I'll take him on!" a familiar voice roared, and suddenly Mammoth was barging in, grinning sadistically. He grabbed Rancid's head and threw him out the door before turning to Solor. "You caught me by surprise last time, you iguana. But this time Mammoth's gonna make you go extinct!"

Solor only grinned. "If I die, then I deserve to. Only a fool would suffer death under your fists."

That seemed to enrage the strong teen, because when the bell rang, he wasted no time in attempting to hit Solor with his fists. The dragon, meanwhile, dodged narrowly, only moving slightly to avoid Mammoth's charge. It was easy to see what the monster would do next; his muscles were so large the slightest movement was a dead giveaway. Finally, in the middle of one of his swings, Solor grabbed his fist with his tail, pulling on it and forcing the giant to the ground. Then, before Mammoth could get back up, he quickly stomped the armored teen, hitting him in the spine and hearing a satisfying crack. He then allowed Mammoth to jump up, and start swinging again, before he uppercutted the goateed teen and kicking him between the legs. Finally, to end it, he mustered more of his inhuman strength and brought his fists together down upon Mammoth's skull, forcing the brute to the ground. He grunted as he tried to get up, but eventually, the H.I.V.E. member collapsed, knocked out.

Before M.O.G. could even announce the victor, another villain got into the ring. This one was a bald man, wearing a black and red outfit. His slanted eyes hinted at asian decent, and his stance held the utmost confidence. "Katarou will make short work of this challenger!" he cried.

"Oh great. An overconfident martial artist. I thought I was trying to avoid stereotypes here", Solor mused, before charging. While he didn't have any formal martial arts training, Solor had more than enough durability to handle the attacks. Katarou got many blows in, from simple jabs, to complicated spin kicks. But Solor always stood back up, cracking his neck and giving a look that said, "Thank you sir, may I have another?" before charging back into the fray. After about fifteen minutes of this, Katarou was thoroughly exhausted.

"H-How… How are you still… standing?" he panted, barely able to hold still.

"Simple", Solor replied. "You can't hurt me." With that, he did his own spin kick, cutting into Katarou's chest with his toes and effectively knocking him out with a shallow wound to his chest. The martial artist was carried out, while M.O.G. played to the crowd.

"You've seen it here, folks! Solor, the Teen Dragon, is invincible! Not even the super powered Mammoth or the highly skilled Katarou could bring him down!" He entered the cage, holding the mic to Solor. "So, man of the hour, what made you decide to take on the C.G.M.?"

Solor considered telling the truth, that he was being blackmailed and forced to fight, but in the end, he only smirked. "To prove that I am the best, with or without my fellow Titans."

XxXxX

Robin worked frantically at the computer, looking for any sign of his teammate. All the while, the other Titans were slowly joining him.

First was Starfire, who was worried about the dragon. She had heard him yelling at their leader, and made her way into the living room to ask what happened. She was shocked to see the damage done to the sofa, and Robin laying there in a daze. Once she heard the story, though, she found the leader at fault; after all, Solor is their friend. He should've had more confidence in him.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were brought in next. Well, Cyborg was brought in. Beast Boy, thanks to his better hearing, heard his friend thundering down the hall and quickly joined him. Anyway, Cyborg was brought in to put into the computer all the data they had on their draconic teammate. It wasn't a surprise that little information came back about it; he explained that he only started living in the United States recently, and his tribe was very disconnected from the rest of the world.

Finally, Raven joined everyone else. Although only for a brief time; she ended up going to the roof to meditate, saying that she would try to find him using her powers. She was one of the two that was closest with him, especially the past day since she had been the only one that hadn't irritated him.

Now, after a few minutes of silence, Beast Boy decided to use one of the spare computers, but instead of helping search, he decided to check his email. Some of his fans had asked for info on the Titans, and since the changeling was such a people person, had given a few of them his email address. And now, by the looks of it, it was going to pay off. "Uh, dudes? I think I found something."

The first behind him was Starfire, who quickly grabbed him and turned him around. "You have found information on Friend Solor?! Quickly, share it, so that we may know he is well!"

Beast Boy's eyes read Full Tilt for a second, until he shook it off and turned back around. "And you guys said having fans know my email address would be a bad idea", he said cheekily, opening one. Attached was a video file, and upon moving it to the main screen/window, he pressed play. The Titans were shocked to see their teammate participating in what appeared to be a cage match, and his opponent being the gigantic Mammoth. They watched as he easily took down his enemy, and even outlasted Katarou's skill. It was like they didn't even know their friend. He was a monster when fighting like this, without a team to back him up. Then they heard his answer to M.O.G.'s question.

"Bah. I bet I could take him", Beast Boy said. "At least in video games, anyway."

"Why does he wish to prove he is the best?" Starfire asked, obviously confused. "He has never had these kind of thoughts before, has he?"

"Well, it would explain why he acted so strongly when I said that I might be able to take him", Robin mused. "Where he's from… he must be a strong warrior. Fighting might be the only thing he knows."

"Would also explain why the dude is useless when it comes to computers", Cyborg said. "Maybe we've been riding him a little hard lately…"

"Wait a minute", Beast Boy said. "Looks like Solor's done with his next opponent! He's getting ready to fight the champ!"

The titans turned back to the screen, staring as Solor's final opponent entered the cage.

XxXxX

"You've seen it here, folks! Solor has taken down four opponents, something thought impossible here in the grudge matches! Only one teen has ever lasted this long, and now our challenger is ready to take him on!"

Mechanical footsteps filled the air, along with the cheers of the spectators. Solor stood his ground as a very menacing form entered the ring. Of course, it wasn't too impressive to the dragon, but everyone else stared in awe. There was the hulking form of Adonis, the champion of the grudge. Only his face was visible, thanks to the suit he wore. Red was the primary color, with a secondary of grey, and the sound of the mechanics behind it were barely audible. It was as if this really was what he looked like, but the challenger knew better. After all, they were fighting for the schematics behind the suit.

"I have to admit, I didn't expect anyone to get this far", the younger boy said, cracking his 'knuckles'. "But this is where your winning streak stops. Nobody can take on Adonis!"

For some reason, Solor began laughing. "The Greek God of Beauty? That is the name you chose for yourself?" He laughed a little more, actually supporting himself against the cage. Once he managed to calm down, he shot a very evil smirk at his opponent. "Fine. If you are Adonis… then I shall be Ares."

Of course, the young teen had no idea what the dragon was talking about, and only glared before charging. His mechanical fists slammed against the diamond hard scales that Solor sported, but the force of the attacks threw him back, his head flying left and right with every punch. Eventually, he stopped the attack.

With his teeth.

"What the…? Let me go!" Adonis cried out, trying to pull his fist back but to no avail. "You're scratching up the suit!"

Solor only grinned maniacally, and suddenly lifted Adonis up by performing a suplex, arcing his back and throwing the much larger form behind him into the wall. He then quickly spun around, jumping onto Adonis and beginning to throw punch after punch, getting loud grunts of pain from the suited teen. Finally, Adonis managed to kick him off, getting up and showing the dents in his power suit.

"No one hurts Adonis!" he shouted, before charging. This time, he grabbed Solor by his face, and threw him into the ground, actually eliciting a cry from his opponent, before throwing him into the air and spiking him into the ground. When Solor stood, he was surprised to see his lip was bleeding.

"Hmph", he snorted, looking amused. "You managed to make me bleed… very well. It is time to finish this." With that, he charged one final time, much faster than before, and stuck his claws into the suit, damaging it terribly before he ripped the chest plate off, revealing Adonis' skinny, weak body. He grabbed the teen by the shirt, pulling him out of his suit, before he struck him hard with his tail.

Needless to say, the teen didn't stand a chance.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" M.O.G. cried, having to be especially loud over the deafening cries of both cheer and dissatisfaction from the audience. "ADONIS HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN! OUR NEW CHAMPION, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IS SOLOR, THE TEEN TITAN!" He entered the cage, holding out the rolled up schematics to Adonis' suit. "You have more than earned this, kid! You're the new champ! Who you gonna fight next? The audience is dying to know!"

Solor gave a quick once over on the schematics, satisfied, before he rolled it back up. "No one. I am done."

"What?! B-but you need to protect your title!"

Solor glared at the announcer, causing the smaller man to cower a bit. "I have proven I am the best. There is no need for me to prove it any longer." He started leaving. "Should anyone wish to face me out there, though, I will be more than happy to oblige. Just not now. I have an errand to run."

XxXxX

Slade was grinning behind his mask as he looked at the schematics, committing everything to memory, or as much as he could. "Very well done", he said cooly, looking at Solor.

"I have done as you asked", the dragon scoffed. "Now give me the detonator to the tower. Our business has concluded."

"Oh, but our business, my young friend, has only begun", Slade replied, placing the paper on his desk. "After all, why should I let you go?"

"You gave me your word", the dragon snarled. "You promised that you would not harm the Titans if I got that for you."

"And I have kept my word", the villain replied. "But now you need to keep getting more weapons for me, if you wish for your friends to live."

Solor snarled only, cursing the fact that he had fallen for such a technicality.

"Don't worry", Slade said, walking up to his captive audience. "One day, I will let them go. When you learn to love your new job, my apprentice, and no longer care about your so-called friends."

For a moment, Solor was silent, his hair covering his eyes. "What did you call me?" he finally whispered.

"My apprentice."

At the repetition of the phrase, Solor suddenly roared and charged, pinning Slade to the wall. "I already HAVE a master! I serve NO ONE but him!"

"Oh?" Slade said calmly, narrowing his eye. "And what will you do? You serve me now. I am in control of this situation."

"So you believe", Solor growled. Suddenly, the hand that held Slade up began growing, as did the dragon. His humanistic features melted away, and his muscles bulged against his scales as his neck lengthened. Slade could only stare in horror as a new monster was facing him, looking him in the eye and eliciting the fear that most could not collect.

**"I believe you shall now discover that I have been in charge this whole time"**, the dragon growled, his voice much deeper and laced with a quiet roar. **"I have always been the better man… or should I say, better dragon."**

"I-I don't understand!" Slade cried, feeling the claws starting to dig into his flesh. "You're only half dragon! You have been since the beginning of the Titans! How can you turn into… a monster?!"

**"Who says that I was ever half mortal?" **Solor growled. **"The Titans do not know of this form… and they will never know, if I have anything to say about it. Perhaps I could use a snack… it has been a while since I've had anything to eat."**

"NO! Please! W-we can be reasonable! Just don't eat me!"

Solor only grinned. **"The detonator. Throw it to the ground and destroy it." **Slade could only comply, pulling the detonator out of his pocket, and soon stomping it, destroying it. Satisfied, Solor let the human go… although he now faced the desk that held Adonis' schematics. With a snort, he shot a fireball out of his nostrils, lighting the desk on fire. **"There. Now you cannot use this machine against the city. And should you ever threaten my friends again… I will hunt you down and destroy you personally."**

Slade, too scared to do anything else, only nodded.

**"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me…"**

The dragon left the hideout in a mess, shifting back to his smaller, more agile form.

XxXxX

Later, at the pizza place, Solor was finally enjoying some food, taking a bite of his deep dish, all meat pizza. Without Beast Boy or Cyborg arguing, he was able to get a whole pizza for himself. He was currently taking a bite of his third piece, when a voice shouted out above him.

"Dudes, I found him!"

The dragon looked up, seeing a green macaw flying above him. As soon as it landed, it shifted into a familiar face, and Beast Boy made a face as he eyed the pizza. "Dude, all meat? Really?"

"I respect that you do not eat meat. Respect that I do", Solor replied, taking another bite of his pizza. He knew if BB was here, then no doubt the rest of the team would find him. And of course, he was right, since not a few seconds later, Starfire arrived, gripping him in a bone crushing hug.

"Friend Solor! We have missed you!", Starfire cried happily, beaming as the dragon hugged her back. "Robin has not been very fair to you! You should be on the team! Please come back!"

"Yeah, man", Cyborg said, walking into the pizza place with Raven and Robin. "I could teach you how to use a computer, so you won't mess it up again. It's nothing to leave for."

"I'm sorry, Solor", Robin admitted. "I should have trusted you, and I shouldn't have made assumptions. Just because someone is known to commit a crime doesn't mean they're always planning to commit one… I still don't trust Jinx, though."

"No one ever said you had to", Raven deadpanned, making Robin glare at her.

Solor looked around at all of them, and he remembered how worried he had been for their safety only hours ago. Were they that worried about him that they would come after him, even with the threat he made? He smiled, and reached over, pulling all of his friends into a unique hug, where his wings wrapped around all of them. "If you were that worried about me… then I shall return. I shall remain a Titan."

Needless to say, there were many reasons to celebrate that day.


	7. Forces of Nature

"This is gonna be so sweet."

It was a dark and stormy night. And all that was on the changeling's mind was revenge. Revenge for two days of humiliation, laughter, and worst of all color changing.

"What are you doing?" A curious empath asked, almost causing Beast Boy to drop his large, pink, sloshing water balloon in surprise. When he managed to get a hold of it without popping it, he turned, shooting Raven a slight glare. "Please tell me this isn't another one of your ridiculous pranks."

"Okay, it's not a ridiculous prank", he replied, only for a viscious grin to form on his face. "It's a brilliant one." Raven rolled her eyes as he continued. "Alright, check it out. Remember how Cyborg put red dye in my shampoo and I turned brown for two days?" How could anyone forget? It only wore off yesterday. "Well, sister, it's payback time. I give you 'Beast Boy's Insta-Lube 9000'!"

Solor could only imagine what this prank was for. He had been hidden around the corner for about the past half-hour, observing Beast Boy without the green-skinned teen noticing. He tended to tune him out, his tail wagging slowly as he leaned against the wall. The only thing he heard was that something would happen when he turned the corner. Or rather, something would happen to Cyborg. Suddenly, he heard a door open, and looked down the hall. Instead of the robot, though, it was Starfire. And while he knew she could handle whatever Beast Boy threw at her physically, but emotionally…

Maybe that's why, before he knew it, his foot was crossing the wire, releasing the mechanism. And his surprise caused him to let out a yelp before he got splattered with thick motor oil. He coughed, and rolled onto his stomach, quickly spitting it out before it traveled down his throat.

"Solor!" Beast Boy cried out, running over to the sludge-covered dragon. "Dude, I-I… You weren't…"

"I am fine", Solor responded, getting up and wiping the sludge off of him.

"He was… being punished?" a timid voice said, and everyone turned to Starfire, who was staring at the sludge covering her friend. "He did something wrong?"

"He didn't. Beast Boy did." Everyone turned to the changeling, who smiled sheepishly. Before anyone could say anything, though, Solor stood up, and placed a claw on his teammate's shoulder, eliciting a loud gulp in anxiety.

"Why do you regret what you have done?" was all he asked. The silence he got in return told him that Beast Boy didn't know. "When you know why, then you may say you are sorry. And only then will I forgive you." With that, he turned, lightly flicking Beast Boy in the stomach with his tail in the stomach, making him let out an "Oof" in response as Solor walked off.

"I don't know if Solor is mad or not", Cyborg said. "Either he's so angry he can't even express it… or it really didn't phase him. Never seen him like this before."

"He rarely gets mad", Raven said. "You better pray he isn't."

Starfire, on the other hand, was fuming. "On my planet, we have a name for those who do such terrible things", she told the changeling. "You are a… A… CLORGBAG VARBLERNELK!"

Beast Boy stared at her. "I'm a _what_?"

XxXxX

Thunder and Lightning proved challenging that night. Thunder was almost as strong as Solor or Starfire, and his energy manipulation was enough to send Solor flying. Of course, it helped that he had wings, and he only grinned. "A worthy opponent!" He lunged, punching ferociously. Thunder, of course, had no doubt enhanced reflexes, as he was able to dodge every punch without any issue. And when Solor used his tail, Thunder had the sense to grab it. But that was a mistake; as now he had put himself into the dragon's grasp, who then used his tail to flip Thunder away, towards Beast Boy, who began to deal with the powerful teen.

Lightning, meanwhile, only needed to zap his wings, and Solor was down. Being attached to his back and spine, the dragon was temporarily paralyzed, and could not move, despite his attempts. Eventually, it would wear off, but only after Thunder and Lightning made their escape. He groaned as he managed to stand up, stretching his wings. "I'll need to be more careful", he noted, looking over at Starfire and Beast Boy. The alien was obviously still mad, and that confused him. Why was she so upset over something that happened to him? It's not like he got seriously hurt.

"Okay, team", Robin started, dusting off his arm, "we have to find those guys before they do any more damage. Cyborg, search the west side. Raven, the east. Solor, take the center. I'll take downtown. Beast Boy, you and Star scan from the skies."

"Um… maybe Cyborg should come with me instead?" Beast Boy offered, while Starfire still ignored him.

"Cyborg can't fly."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Have fun, my little clorgbag", Cyborg teased, pinching Beast Boy's cheek.

Solor only growled slightly. Why is it that everyone seems to pick at Beast Boy? Sure, he wasn't the smartest, but it seemed ever since that prank, Starfire and Cy did the most to punish him. It didn't even happen to them, and yet they seemed to put it upon themselves to deal with it. He was about to voice his opinion when Starfire took off, prompting the green shapeshifter to follow. Fortunately, he was able to grab Cyborg. "Listen… I want you to leave Beast Boy alone."

"What? Why?" Cyborg asked. "The little booger covered you in motor oil."

"Yes. He covered _me_ in motor oil", Solor confirmed, emphasizing the word "me". "This is between me and him; I am upset and confused as to why everyone seems to be putting more pressure on him than I."

"Simple; he messed up, and he's gotta learn that it ain't cool to do that in the Titans."

"That is what I am teaching him", Solor said, confused. "You should not be so rough on him."

"Listen, dude", Cyborg said, silencing the dragon. "It may have happened to you, but you're our friend. Just because you're the victim doesn't mean that you have to handle it alone. Everyone's got your back, no matter how much you grumble or roar about it." With that, the taller teen left, forcing the dragon to think before he began flying.

It didn't take long for him to hear the commotion. Plus, the flash of red really attracted his attention. But by the time he arrived, he was too late. Thunder and Lightning had escaped, and Beast Boy was trying to move pieces of a rock. All the while he was spouting about the prank, how he should have never done it, how he felt terrible… and finally saying that he was sorry. "I never said it, but I'm sorry."

Solor turned to his left, seeing Starfire pulling herself out of another rock pile without a scratch on her, and approached their green teammate. And what a reaction he had, turning into a kitten and jumping into her arms so that he could snuggle up with her. Again, a pang of emotion he didn't understand shot through the dragon's heart, but he ignored it. He approached the two of them, looking at the green kitten. "I am glad that you are both safe", he finally said, attracting their attention.

Beast Boy quickly jumped out of the tamaranean's arms before morphing back, looking at the dragon with a truly humble look on his face. "I am so sorry. I went too far, and you got hurt in the crossfire."

Solor smiled, and patted the titan on the shoulder. "Then you understand, and I will forgive you." Solor then put a vicious look on his face, a grin that unsettled his friends. "Next time, make sure you hit your target."

"Now we must put a stop to the evil brothers", Starfire interjected, before Solor could cackle evilly.

"I don't think they're evil", Beast Boy said, frowning. "I think they're just like me."

XxXxX

To say fighting the fire monster was easy would be a blatant lie. The only two that could get close enough to it would be Starfire and Solor, and the dragon was the only one with fireproof scales. And unfortunately, no hit with his claws or flap of his wings could help. And yet, it was Beast Boy who inadvertently saved the day. Thanks to his words, he was able to convince both Thunder and Lightning to stop the foolishness, and with their powers combined, they were able to take down their creation.

"I am sorry for my actions", Thunder said to the changeling, bowing his head. After a nudge, his brother followed suit. "You have taught us well."

"Don't thank me", Beast Boy said, motioning Solor over. "Thank the one who taught me."

Now that they weren't fighting and they got a good look at him, the brothers immediately recognized what Solor was. "Thank you, great dragon", they said simultaneously, bowing their heads. Solor at first stiffened slightly, quickly shooting a look to his teammates before relaxing when they weren't reacting.

"It was nothing", Solor said. "I am only glad that we managed to stop this before so much Life was destroyed."

They conversed a bit more, Starfire joining them, before finally the brothers rejoined in the sky, vanishing from sight. And Solor could only smile. His siblings weren't here, but now that he thought about it, in the short time he had been there, he had formed a new family.

It was nice knowing that the Titans were there for him if he ever needed them. Even if they were probably some of the most annoying people he had ever met.


	8. Mad Mod

Sure, some of the adventures Solor had with the Titans were fun. Most of the time, that is. But not all of them could be put into as much detail as they had been before. When Mumbo attacked for the first time and Cyborg was forced into a bit of an issue with his depleting battery, thanks to the dragon's quick thinking (and rage when the crazed magician threatened to cut Starfire in half), he was able to easily spot the source of his power and destroyed the wand, allowing the Titans to find the depleted Cyborg before a strange creature named Fixit could take him away. And with a simple conversation, was able to bring the estranged human back into the world of light.

He was not involved in the incident where Beast Boy and Cyborg went into Raven's mind, but he did buy the empath enough time to get them out by distracting Starfire with a shopping trip to the mall. Needless to say, he found out the color pink did not go well with his bronze scales.

Let's not even get into the Puppet King or Trident incidents.

Finally, the event that really dragged him into a depressed state was the Red X fiasco. To not only be outwitted by a thief, but also by a thief that was made up by your leader? He refused to listen to Robin for at least a month. Which brings us to the present, where Solor is napping in his room once again. He was supposed to be in a training session with Starfire and the others, but lately he had been very reluctant to do anything team related.

Enter Robin, with a less than pleased expression on his face. "Solor, wake up", he ordered. And just like that, the dragon had suddenly shot up, grabbing his leader by the collar and pinning him against the wall, glaring. Fortunately, he was able to catch himself, and soon, put Robin down, who didn't even look phased. He then turned, walking to the other side of his room, and sitting down, refusing to even acknowledge the boy wonder. "This has gone on far enough. You don't listen to any commands your given, you've been even more irritable than normal… last week, we had to stop you from beating Rancid to a bloody pulp. What is wrong with you?!"

"Let me ask you a question, Robin", Solor said, growling angrily at the accusations. He turned. "What kind of leader lies to his followers? What kind of commander has reason to doubt his soldiers when they have done nothing to warrant mistrust?! What kind of man says that he is doing one thing, and then turns out to be doing the one thing that he set out to prevent his entire life?!"

There was a moment of silence, and soon Solor sighed. Surprisingly, he backed down. "Forget I said anything, Robin. I am… hurt that you were so easily able to lose faith in me, yet you expect me to forgive you so quickly." He looked his leader in the eye, and for once, Robin didn't see anger or arrogance… he saw sadness (and a tiny bit of frustration). "I… just need some time. I have never been… betrayed like that before."

"What about your home?" Robin asked. "You seem to hate your past… why do you dislike talking about it?"

At that Solor snarled, and glared. "_That_ is personal, Robin. You do not have my trust to talk about that."

Robin would've asked more, but all of a sudden, his eyes began drooping. Judging by Solor struggling to stand, he was having difficulty staying awake as well. The dragon sniffed the air, and let out a low growl before he suddenly fell, passing out before he hit the ground. "Knockout gas…" Robin said, yawning. He quickly began reaching for his communicator, about to hit the panic button when finally he too fell unconscious.

XxXxX

There was no telling how much time had passed, but when Robin awoke, it was with a sudden gasp. All he could think about was making sure his team was okay… and escaping the blasted chair that he was suddenly bound to. It was as if the person who made the chair carved it around his body, because certain aspects, such as the ends of the arm rests wrapping around his hands, or parts of the legs curling tightly around his ankles. A sudden groan got his attention, and when he turned to his left, he saw all the others were trapped as well, with certain modifications to counteract their powers.

Starfire was trapped similarly to Robin, but with red energy surrounding her wrists, no doubt canceling her starbolts. Cyborg had a big metal bar wrapped around his chest and arms, keeping him from using his sonic cannon or advanced strength. Raven had light surrounding her wrists, and Beast Boy had rubber bands strapped to him, no doubt for his shapeshifting. Speaking of Beast Boy…

"Am I the only one who has no idea where we are?" Always stating the obvious…

"Why, you're right where you belong, my duckies!" came the response, as the Titans turned their gaze up the stairs that they hadn't noticed before. There was a figure with bright red hair, white pants, and a shirt designed to symbolize the British flag. His eyes gleamed as he raised his arms, shouting out, "You're in school!" He jumped, sliding down the railing and landing gracefully in front of the teenagers. When he landed, he spun his cane, which had a red gem atop it, as he addressed them.

"That's right, lads and lovies… you're the only students of Mad Mod's Institute for Bratty Teenage Do-Gooders." He glared at them, his cane beginning to glow with white energy. "And it's high time someone taught you sprogs a lesson."

XxXxX

Solor groaned as he slowly regained consciousness, his temples throbbing. He then growled, aggravated that he got taken so easily. "Whoever did this will suffer greatly at my claws."

"Oh, settle down, you overgrown gecko", came the thick british accent of Mad Mod. But instead of the young man the others had seen, this version of Mod was quite old, with liver spots and a balding head. He didn't even own a cane; in fact, he was seated perfectly in a mechanical marvel, with different levers and buttons that did who knows what. "Your claws ain't gonna touch nothing except for your own friends."

"Oh really?" the dragon snarled, flexing his muscles as he struggled to move, looking down and realizing that someone had completely bound him with metal fastenings all over. He had no leeway at all; the only thing he could move was his head. "And what if I refuse? You will simply hold me here forever?"

"Oh, I have my ways to get you to do what I want, duckie", the old man retorted, a wicked grin on his face. "I didn't set this place up just to hold you and your friends. I've designed it to not only test your physical strength, but your mental as well." And just like that, the old man disappeared, revealing that Solor was only staring at a screen. And suddenly, it was covered by black and white swirls, which Solor quickly recognized.

"So this is what the great mind of my enemy has come up with?" he scoffed. "Do not make me laugh. I have the mental strength of ten of my kind."

"Oh really?" came the reply, and suddenly, Solor wasn't so sure. He quickly averted his eyes, stopping himself from staring at the screen. But just like that, new restraints popped out of the chair, forcing him to stare at his captor's hypno screen. He could feel himself starting to fade, and he growled, fighting the hypnotism.

"No! I refuse to let you take control!" he roared, pulling at his bonds. "When my friends find me-"

"Friends? What friends?" Mad Mod laughed wickedly. "The little sprogs haven't even noticed that you were missing! What makes you think that they'll help you?"

That took the dragon by surprise. His friends didn't even know that he was gone? His consciousness began to fade more as his eyes drooped. "Y-You are l-lying… my t-team… would never…"

"Oh, but they have, little duckie!" cackled the old man. "Your little friends have abandoned you, and it's high time they payed for it!"

His friends had abandoned him? That wasn't possible… they would never… they wouldn't… they couldn't… but they **have**.

As Solor opened his eyes again, a red glow overcame his normally amber eyes, and his teeth became more pointed, like an animal's. "They betrayed my trust…" he said slowly. "They… shall… **pay**…"

XxXxX

"The last thing I smashed tried to smash me back", Robin told his team mates, pounding his fist. "I'm sure this whole place is booby-trapped."

It had taken a good amount of time, but the rest of the team managed to regroup after being separated. Robin had ended up in a normal classroom, Starfire in a library, Raven in the gymnasium, Cyborg in a computer, and poor Beast Boy managed to get hypnotized shortly after he was transported to the science lab. Fortunately, with quick thinking (and bodily humor) on Cyborg's part, they managed to snap him out of it.

As the Titans made their next plan of attack, a single question arose from Starfire that made everyone realize that the team was incomplete.

"Where is Solor?"

A large bang caught their attention, as a wooden door buckled slightly under the force of… whatever it was that struck it. The young Mad Mod suddenly ran out of it, the roar of something big escaping the room before the door was slammed shut. He turned to the Titans, a nervous smile on his face. "Well, duckies, I'll admit… I didn't expect your overgrown lizard to be as strong as he is."

"What did you do to Solor?" Robin growled, getting into a stance, ready to spring and take down the deranged teacher.

"Well, I may have attempted to use one of my more… advanced sort of hypno screens on him", Moddy said, getting smacked as the door suddenly buckled again. "And now… not only do I got the perfect student… I also got the star rugby player that every school needs."

"What is this 'rugby'?" Starfire asked, confused.

"Think American football… just without the safety padding", Cyborg countered, charging up his sonic cannon. "And it looks like Moddy's got a hard time keeping a leash on his star." Suddenly, the ginger englishman moved away from the door, just seconds before it broke

"Who said I was his target?" Mod responded, grinning wickedly, and suddenly, a hulking figure walked out of the broken door. It was bronze like Solor, but there was no way that they were the one and the same. This… thing was two feet taller than all of the titans. His snout was much more elongated, his horns pointed even sharper. Instead of the skinny build that Solor had opted, this looked like a football player… except the shoulder pads weren't needed. Lastly, his eyes were dark red, instead of the amber that matched his scales.

"That thing is… Solor?" Cyborg asked, shocked. "Since when can he do that?!"

"Looks like he has more secrets than we thought", Raven toned. "And he really doesn't look happy."

"Friend Solor!" Starfire cried out, smiling. She immediately flew over, about to hug her friend… when all of a sudden, his tail shot at her, hitting her in the gut and sending her flying backwards. She actually smashed into the railing, destroying it utterly as she grunted as the force of the attack made a small dent int he ground. The rest of the Titans gaped, then stared back at their friend, who roared in outrage.

"**TRAITORS!**" he screamed, smoke billowing from his maw and nostrils. "**DEFILERS!**" Solor suddenly charged, swiping at Robin, his claws gleaming. Of course, the leader managed to jump away, but just barely, while the behemoth growled angrily. He may have gotten bigger and stronger, but he was certainly slower. The normal Solor would have been able to catch Robin.

"Solor must have been exposed to a hypno screen!" Robin declared, glaring at Mad Mod, who was whistling innocently. "We're either gonna have to snap him out of it…"

"… or take him out", Cyborg finished, charging his Sonic Cannon as he suddenly rushed forward, just as Robin cried out "TITANS! GO!" The others followed shortly, albeit reluctantly. Solor was their friend, their teammate. How could they fight him?

With a lot of difficulty, as it turns out.

Cyborg went down first. As he fired his weapon, Solor's wings suddenly blocked the attack, blowing away the smoke caused by the sonic cannon before charging. He punched Cyborg in the human side of his face, before spinning him around and kicking him head-first into the leader of the Titans. Raven attempted to use her magic to contain him, but after only three hits with his massive fists, the energy was disrupted, and he jumped into the air, hitting her in the gut and forcing her to the ground.

Beast Boy didn't stand a chance… and even then, as soon as he looked up, his eyes were caught by another hypno screen.

As all of this was going on, Starfire could only stare in horror. As her friends were all being knocked out, more of Mad Mod's inventions were coming out, grabbing the Titans and pulling them back to their seats that they had been trapped in before. Finally, just as Solor was about to bring his fists down upon the struggling to stand Robin, she took action, flying in front of Solor and catching his fists.

"Friend Solor! You must stop this! We are your friends!" she cried, struggling under the force of her opponent.

"**Friends?!**" Solor growled, bringing his fists back up and attempting to hit her again. "**You lie! You are not my friends! You abandoned me!**"

Starfire grunted a bit, forcing herself to keep standing even after blocking blow after blow. "No, my friend! We got separated from each other! Our friends almost were killed by this Mad Mod!"

"**if you are my friends, why do you still have faith in Robin?!**" he roared, his maw smoking angrily as he began attacking with his tail again, only to have it caught in Starfire's clutches. They both began pulling, at an impasse due to their equal strength. "**He lied to us! He betrayed us! He is not fit to lead us!**"

"And you should say you are?" Starfire countered. "You are attacking us!"

"**No! Not I!**" Solor responded, sounding confused. The red glow in his eyes flickered with uncertainty. "**R-Robin… he betrayed us!**"

"He lied to us so he could closer to Slade", Starfire finally said, releasing the now limp tail, which fell to the ground. "He did it so we wouldn't hold back on him. He did it for our sake, for the city's sake." She approached Solor, who took a step back before allowing her to come close. "There is more to being a hero than your own personal feelings, my friend."

Finally, the red glow died, and Solor slowly shrunk to his familiar, skinny form. Then, his mouth began smoking again, and with a loud, anguished roar, he turned, breathing fire all over the room. When it hit the walls, Mod's sham of a school was revealed, showing the controls that ran through the whole building and eventually the elder Mad Mod, who had his arms up to protect himself from the smoke, coughing loudly. When he finally was able to lower his hands, he shook visibly as Solor walked over, picking him up by his collar.

"'Ello, guvner…" he said shakily, a sheepish grin on his face.

"I do not take kindly to being tricked, mortal", Solor growled, his nostrils emitting smoke still. Then just like that, he flicked the man on his forehead, hard enough to make his head snap back. When Mod yelped in pain, the dragon gave a satisfied smirk, then through him on the ground in front of the other Titans, who were now able to break free from the chairs Mod had tried to restrain them in.

"Let us leave this place. Moddy needs to visit the proper authorities."


End file.
